The Lie That Changed Their World
by YoAngel4E
Summary: When Peeta lies about Katniss' pregnancy they are tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers with only one option going into the Quarter Quell and a new twist in the revolution.
1. Chapter 1: The Lie

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**KATNISS POV**_

"I wouldn't regret anything, Caesar…if it weren't…" Peeta lets his voice falter.

I feel my eyebrow furrow as I watch him from the stage behind him with the other previous Victors and current Tributes of the Quarter Quell. I cannot figure out what he is getting at, though I am certain he will win over the crowd with whatever tactic he has come up. Peeta has always had a way with words.

"If it weren't what, Peeta?" Caesar presses him.

Peeta shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another and then turns and looks at me, as if he is asking my permission for something. Of course, wordlessly, I give it to him. I know whatever he is about to do he is doing to help us win.

Peeta gives me a small little nod which I am sure the cameras have caught and then turns his attention back to Caesar. "If it weren't for the baby…"

Peeta is a genius. I am pregnant. If that doesn't stop the Games nothing will. How, no matter how much he hates me, could Snow justify killing a pregnant girl? Even if I am not really pregnant.

And the crowd goes completely wild; Caesar cannot contain the outbursts of disgust and rage and Peeta is quickly motioned to join me on stage. He comes up and kisses me for the crowd. They buy it, only screaming in protest even louder.

And then my hand clamps around the Victor next to me, and suddenly all twenty-four of us are holding hands high above our heads an the lights are cut on us as well as Caesar. Surely, they cannot show us as united.

"Was it too much?" Peeta whispers to me as we are led off the stage. I know he is talking about the lie he spun about me being pregnant.

I shake my head, because it wasn't too much. Nothing seems too elaborate, too insane for these Games anymore. "We can talk upstairs."

Peeta nods and we silently move toward the elevator where we are quickly joined by Haymitch.

"Brilliant!" Haymitch is nearly cheering and pats Peeta on the back as the elevator door closes behind us and we shoot up to our penthouse.

"You think?" Peeta asks, looking more to me for approval then Haymitch.

"If anything is going to stop these Games…sending a pregnant Victor into the arena might just do that," Haymitch seems optimistic and turns to look at me. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"If it works…it was brilliant," I tell Peeta, using Haymitch's word to describe Peeta's plan.

Peeta smiles slightly at me and I can't help but smile back. He may have just saved both of our lives with a simple little white lie.

"Damn, brilliant," Haymitch repeats as we step off the elevator and are instantly met by Effie, who somehow beat us up here.

Effie looks somewhere between concerned and sad. I am not sure how to take her expression in and am about to ask her if she is okay when her arms suddenly go around my shoulders.

"Oh, Katniss…you should have told me…pregnant…to think…" Effie seems to almost be crying into my shoulder.

I want to tell her the pregnancy isn't real; that it is just a lie that Peeta has come up with, but she cuts me off.

"And Haymitch…Snow wants you downstairs…apparently there needs to be a discussion over this…newfound information…" Effie motions to my stomach.

Haymitch gives both Peeta and I a hopeful smile. "Alright then…I'll be back."

Both Peeta and I watch as Haymitch retreats back into the elevator and we hope he will bring us back good news; that somehow Peeta's brilliant little lie has spared our lives and we will be able to go back to District 12.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall Out

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 2**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

I sit with Peeta and Effie on the couch in our living room area. We are all waiting silently for Haymitch to return, hoping he will come back with the best news we could think of: that the Games are called off. That we can go home.

"What's taking him so long?" Peeta sighs after more time passes.

"Well, it is a big decision they are discussing. I am sure it will take more then five minutes," Effie says, and for once I am surprised at how levelheaded she is being. She then glances at me and reaches out for my hand. I can see tears in her eyes. "I hope they make the right decision."

Again, I want to tell her the pregnancy is a big fat lie, but I am cut off by the elevator door opening and Haymitch stepping in. Any ray of hope that was on Peeta's face or mine when Haymitch walked in was quickly defeated by the look on his face.

"It didn't work?" Peeta guessed.

"Well…it might have…maybe…" Haymitch sighs and fills himself a drink from the table before coming around and tossing himself on the couch between Effie and myself, effectively breaking the hold she had on my hand and causing me to shift closer to Peeta.

"What do you mean?" Peeta pressed.

"Well…they don't want to make an official decision until they can confirm that Katniss is actually pregnant…which is a…problem," Haymitch says slowly.

"A problem? Why, that will be easy! Just have her take a test," Effie seems to smile and wave this off as if it is nothing.

"They want her to…tomorrow morning," Haymitch locks eyes with me.

I sigh and toss myself back into the couch. "Well…it was worth a shot."

"Katniss, just take the test and you and Peeta can go home," Effie says.

"I would, Effie…but I'm not really pregnant," I say.

Effie seems slightly confused and looks between Peeta and I for an explanation. I don't bother to go any further, I let Peeta handle it.

"I lied about it, Effie…I thought…maybe they would let us go home if they thought she was pregnant," Peeta runs a hand through his hair. "It didn't work though."

"Well, it could have. If she was actually pregnant," Haymitch reminds us.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well…they still want you to take the test tomorrow," Haymitch says.

"That's stupid, they will know we lied. The Capitol could take it out on us in the arena," I say, thinking we have just given Snow another reason to put a bigger target on mine and Peeta's back. The Public will see us for what we are: liars, actors. Now, we are lying about a huge part of our relationship. What else have we lied about?

"Yeah, they could. The Public won't be happy…" Haymitch confirms what I was already thinking.

"Great…just add it to the list," I say and launch myself off the couch, moving to my room and slamming the door hard behind me,

I an angry, but I am not sure who I am angry at. I can't be mad at Peeta, he tried his best to save us, and I can't be mad at Haymitch for bringing me this news. I'm just so angry; frustrated. Everything Peeta and I try to do to save ourselves only seems to hurt us more. I want everyone in the Capitol to pay for this, but more then anything, I can't help but be angry with myself. I let myself, for a second think that I was going to go home. Stupid me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV:<strong>_

I watch as Katniss storms off and slams her bedroom door behind her. I flinch at the noise and so does Effie. I feel awful; we are going to have a bigger target on our backs in the arena and it is my fault. So far, if keeping Katniss alive is my plan, I am doing a pretty poor job at it.

I put my head in my hands. "This is my fault."

"You tried something, Peeta…you couldn't have known this would happen," Haymitch gives me a reluctant pat on the back.

I glance up at my mentor. He promised me that he would keep Katniss alive at all costs and he had better keep that promise. "What should we do?"

Silence falls between Haymitch and myself. I nearly forget Effie is in the room until she breaks that silence.

"She has to get pregnant," Effie says simply.

Both Haymitch and I look at Effie as if her golden hair has suddenly gone on fire.

"What?" I manage out.

"It's true. If she goes down there and they find out she is pregnant, it could stop all of this!" Effie says, smiling as if she has solved the world's greatest puzzle.

"Yeah…and then she would actually _be_ pregnant," I shake my head at Effie. "That would result in a baby…"

"Yeah, and lets be honest, Katniss shouldn't be allowed around anything that can't defend itself," Haymitch jokes.

I shoot him a dirty look. That is not a statement, joke or not, that I agree with. Despite what Katniss may think of herself, I know she is caring and loving and gentle. I have seen her with Prim. But that's not the point; she's seventeen and any notion of getting her pregnant is insane. The idea that we would have to have a fake wedding was hard enough, but a fake family. Katniss would never go for that; I am not sure I even would.

Haymitch seems to be thinking Effie's words over now and then shakes his head. "Katniss would never go for it."

"She might. If it stopped these Games…kept everyone safe," Effie says.

"At the expense of a child's life?" I am shaking my head; this is a stupid idea.

"If it happened tonight, would the test show it tomorrow?" Haymitch asks.

My jaw hits the floor. Is Haymitch actually thinking about Effie's suggestion? Is he insane?

"Oh yes, Capitol tests are instant…not to mention she can drink a tonic that will…make sure she conceives. The Capitol women use it to make sure their time is now wasted when they want to have a child. She could be pregnant by morning," Effie says.

Haymitch looks to me as if for approval and I can tell he is already leaning in the direction of Effie's idea.

"No way. Katniss will never agree to that…and it doesn't even mean the Games would be cancelled for sure," I say. I don't want to add the fact that it would crush me if Katniss turned me down, which she more then likely would. I know I don't have her heart; it belongs to Gale. She is just stuck with me to keep her family alive, and after the arena I will be gone and she can go back to the life she wants; the life with Gale.

"But it might," Haymitch reasons.

I shake my head again. "This is my fault. I got us into this…I can't expect her to do something she doesn't want to in order to get us out of it. Can't we just say she lost the baby?"

Effie shakes her head. "The Capitol will know it's a lie. Those tests show the hormone levels of a recently pregnant woman. You told Caesar she was pregnant tonight, which means even if she were to lose the baby in the next few hours, the tests would detect that she had been recently pregnant. Right now…they will show nothing."

Again my head drops to my hand. I am grasping at something, anything that will fix this awful mistake I made. I thought I had been calculating, cunning even. I had never imagined it would only create more problems for us.

"I screwed up," I say into my palms.

Again, Haymitch gives me an awkward pat on the shoulder. "But we can fix this…"

I glance up at Haymitch. I know what he is saying and I won't allow it. "I can't ask Katniss to do this."

"Fine, I will. If it saves your lives…" Haymitch stands.

"No," I am on my feet just as quickly. I know Haymitch will go in their barking orders and Katniss will not take any of it in the right way. At any rate, this is my fault, not Haymitch's and I can't make him bare the brunt of her anger if this is something we are actually contemplating. I need to be the one to talk to her. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Haymitch asks and I know he has a good idea of how Katniss will react.

I nod and slide past him, taking a deep breath as I move toward Katniss' door and give it a soft knock, hoping I can handle whatever Katniss I face on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV:<strong>_

I curl up onto of the silk bed sheets and want the whole world to leave me alone. For a split second, I really believed Peeta and I would be going home. I am angry I let myself believe that so easily. I should have known the Capitol would have wanted to make sure I was actually having a baby before they cancelled the Games.

Now, I am going to be broadcast as a liar and so will Peeta. It will blow any chance of our love story saving us now which will only make getting Peeta out of the arena even harder for me.

I can feel a few tears rise in my eyes but I fight them off. No use crying in frustration. What's done is done and now I need to think of a way to deal with the consequences.

A knock on the door startles me. I glance up, expecting Effie to not wait for me to invite her in, but the door does not open.

"Come in…" My voice sounds foreign to me.

Slowly, the door opens and Peeta sticks his head in. "Can we talk?"

I snort a bit and wipe my tears up as I glance back out toward the window, but I do give Peeta a little nod.

Peeta slowly closes the door behind him and makes his way to the bed. He sits down quietly on the edge for a long moment and it makes me want to scream. He looks like a wounded puppy, and he was the one who asked me to stop looking at him as if he was wounded. It's hard when he looks like this.

"I messed up," Peeta says.

My brow furrows at him. "What?"

"This is my fault. I lied…and now everyone is going to know it. Its going to hurt our image…our chances of getting out of the Games," Peeta says.

I sigh. I don't want him to blame himself, especially because regardless of our chances, I never planned on surviving the Games. He needs to live, and I will do all I can to make sure he does, even though he has a point that it might be near impossible now. Our epic love story is about to blow up in our faces.

"It wasn't your fault…you were trying your best," I say and surprise, even myself, when I reach out to give his land a little squeeze.

Peeta looks down at our hands and I pull mine quickly away. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Well…we can still make this work…Effie says we can anyway…" Peeta isn't look at me as he speaks and I don't like it. I know what is coming next. He is going to ask me something he knows I won't like.

"What?" I ask slowly.

Peeta swallows hard and for a second looks like he is struggling with himself to speak to me; as if there is an internal battle going on in his head. It is driving me crazy to watch.

Finally, Peeta speaks, his voice shaking. "We could…you know…get you pregnant…"

I can feel the color drain from my face at Peeta's suggestion. _Is he crazy?_

"But I understand not wanting to do that," Peeta adds quickly. "And I am ready to deal with whatever fallout there is over the lie. It's my fault…I told it…so if it means no allies, no sponsors…I am ready for it. I'm sorry I dragged you into it."

Peeta's words hit me like a truck. He's right, once this lie goes out to the Capitol, our entire love story will be seen as a sham and Snow will win. Peeta and I won't survive without sponsors in this arena, and no one will want to help two liars from District 12. I don't care what happens to me, I had never planned on getting out of the arena, but if we are seen as liars there is no way for me to get Peeta out alive either. Peeta has to live.

I suddenly realize, what Peeta is asking me, may be the only option I have left to make sure he lives through these Games. It might even mean I survive, maybe all the Tributes will. But at the cost of bring another life into this barbaric world; something I have never been interested in.

I never wanted children. Not now, not in this world, but bringing one life might be able to save hundreds of more. It will certainly make our love story seem real.

Suddenly, I lower my head into my hands and start to cry a bit at the decision I have ahead of me. I know, despite what I truly want, what the best decision is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV:<strong>_

I freeze as Katniss begins to cry. I knew coming into her room and asking her to get pregnant was a mistake. She doesn't love me; she doesn't want to be with me, and she certainly doesn't want to have a baby with me.

Hell, I don't even want a child. Not now anyway. I used to think I did, but after all that I have seen, I am not sure I would ever feel comfortable having a child. Even if I decide I do, I certainly don't want one at seventeen. Yet, here I am, begging the girl I am completely in love with to do just that.

_This is insane. What was I thinking?_

I reach out cautiously and touch her heaving shoulder. "Katniss…just forget it…we can get through this…we will be fine."

My words only seem to make Katniss cry more. I don't know what to do, what to say to fix this.

"Katniss…please…" I hesitate, but then gently reach out and place a hand on her back. What's the worst thing she could do? Shoot me with an arrow? It wouldn't hurt me anymore then I already am.

Katniss flinches at my touch, but she does lift her face. Her grey eyes are pooling with tears and I feel so bad I did this to her. I should have just let her kill me in the first arena, and then none of this would be happening.

"Katniss…please…forget about it. I shouldn't have said it…we will be fine—" I start.

"No, Peeta…you're right…Effie is right…we don't have a choice," Katniss says, her voice sounding defeated.

I blink twice at her. Surely, I am not hearing her correctly. "What?"

"The lie is out there…if we don't fulfill it…" Katniss shakes her head. "It's the only way to keep everyone safe…my family…your family…"

"Gale," I say flatly.

Katniss nods.

I take a second to think about what she is saying. It is truly crazy. If we live up to the stupid lie I told and she does get pregnant, that means we are bound for life together. Sure, maybe we always were because of the first lie we told about being in love, but this is different. This is bringing another life into the lie; an innocent life.

"Katniss…you know what this means then, don't you?" I ask cautiously.

Katniss simply nods and pushes her hair off of her face. She doesn't make eye contact with me but I can see a few more tears forming in her eyes as she is coming to terms with what she is agreeing to.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**PEETA POV:**_

I wait until I am sure Katniss is done crying before I even so much as move a finger on the bed we are both sitting on. It only takes her a few minutes to get herself together and I am really not shocked. She has always been stronger then I could ever imagine.

"Alright…" Katniss says slowly and then stands. "We need to tell Effie and Haymitch."

I stand as well; I don't want her rushing into anything. "Katniss, are you sure? We don't need to do this…we will manage on our own…"

"Oh, come on now, Peeta, are you backing out on me?" Katniss says in the same fake voice she uses for the interview with Caesar. It hurts me, but then I realize I have probably brought it on myself.

So I sigh in defeat, and with my head down, follow Katniss out into the living room, where Effie and Haymitch are still sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for us to come out.

"We need to talk," Katniss says as she sits down on the couch opposite Effie and Haymitch.

I stand behind her, I know I am being selfish but I know I won't be able to take the face Katniss makes as she tells Effie and Haymitch what we have decided.

Haymitch nods slowly when Katniss doesn't continue. "Okay…"

Katniss glances up at me, and I can see she is silently begging me to start talking. It's the same look she gives me in interviews when she doesn't know how to answer questions.

I quickly jump in and save her. It's about all I am good at. "Well…we weighed the options out. We will know what it will look like if the pregnancy turns out to be a lie…"

"What are you saying?" Haymitch's eyes dart from me to Katniss, looking for an explanation.

"I'm going to do it," Katniss says flatly, avoiding eye contact with all of us.

I feel like I couldn't get any lower. I did this to her; I broke the Girl of Fire.

"Katniss…" Haymitch says slowly.

"I know what it means…but it's the only card we can play, really, isn't it? If we want them to buy this story?" Katniss motions to the two of us.

Haymitch glances at Effie but neither says anything.

"Plus…like you said, Haymitch…Peeta and I are on this train together forever, marriage…kids…whatever the Capitol wants from us…assuming we live through these Games…" Katniss seems to be trying to justify all of this, probably to herself more then anyone else.

I wanted all of those things with her, but not like this. Not because she has no choice. This feels so wrong.

"You may not have to go into the Games if we do this," Effie reminds us softly.

"Right…" Katniss nods slowly.

"That's not a guarantee though…and if they still send you in then it presents a whole new set of problems," Haymitch says. I can see any part of him that agreed with Effie's idea earlier is gone. He realizes now what I already know, ruining Katniss' life with a pregnancy may still not save us.

"Don't be silly, Haymitch. How could they possibly send a pregnant girl into that arena?" Effie says.

I avoid eye contact with everyone, though I have to agree with Haymitch. It's not completely out of the question, and if they do send us into the arena, a pregnant Katniss is only a bigger target.

"I can't let you do this," Haymitch says.

My eyes twitch up and I see he is standing in front of Katniss now. Katniss' eyes are hardly raised up to meet his and, for once, she looks younger then seventeen.

"It's my choice…" Katniss tells him softly.

I feel awful because it wasn't her choice. I was the one that made up the lie and now she is going to have to live with it.

"Its not…I know this isn't what you want…" Haymitch motions to me.

This hurts me a little. I know Katniss isn't in love with me, but when Haymitch makes it seem so forced it crushes any hope that I could eventually make her love me. I know she wants Gale, and I want her to be happy. How can I possibly do this to her?

Katniss, however, surprises me with her answer. She straightens up, and a coldness washes over her complexion as she moves toe to toe with Haymitch. "You don't know what I want…"

It seems, even if she doesn't really want me, her mind is made up. Haymitch sees this to and so he moves back to the couch with a sigh.

"Peeta says there is something I can take to make sure it happens…" Katniss turns her attention to Effie.

"Yes…yes of course…you head into your room…I will go get everything needed and be in there in a moment…" Effie says, already moving toward the elevator.

Katniss nods and gives me a weak smile before dropping her eyes again and moving into her bedroom. She looks like a wounded puppy.

I watch her close the door and sigh myself. This is a nightmare.

"Hope you know what you are doing, kid…" Haymitch says to me.

I turn back to him and shake my head. "You're right…she doesn't want this. I screwed up…"

Haymitch snorts at me and chugs the rest of his drink, not bothering to wipe his lip before he leans closer to me. "You think?"

"I thought it was a good idea…" I try to defend myself. Not too long ago, Haymitch thought it was a good idea as well.

"Well…it was…but now…" Haymitch shakes his head.

"I don't want to make her do this…" I tell Haymitch. "I know she doesn't want this with me…I know this is just…I'm forcing her…"

"You can't force that girl to do anything she doesn't want…" Haymitch reminds me what I already know. "But it's not the smartest idea."

"You don't think they will cancel the Games if she is pregnant?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs. "Doesn't matter. They might…they might not…but if they don't the best chance of getting you out of there is to keep playing this love story."

"She needs to get out then…especially if she is pregnant. I don't know…if you made deals with her…but…if she does get pregnant…and they do have the Games…she needs to live. I would rather know she is safe and that child…and they are happy somewhere with Gale then me survive." I tell Haymitch quickly, and I mean every word of it. If Gale makes her happy, I want her to be happy.

"Hopefully it doesn't come down to that," Haymitch says.

"If it does…I need your word," I say back.

Haymitch seems to think for a moment and then slowly nods. I know I can trust him, because I know he cares about Katniss and he will do the right thing. It just seems so odd to be having this conversation at all. I can't believe the mess I have turned this all into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV:<strong>_

I close the door to my bedroom and toss myself onto the bed, my face burying deep into the satin sheets. _I am an idiot._

I can't believe, now that I am alone and really have time to think it over, what I agreed to. I'm going to let Peeta get me pregnant. I am going to betray my beliefs that I should never bring a child into this world, and I am going to demolish any hope of any sort of future with Gale all in the next few hours.

_What was I thinking?_

I was thinking Peeta needs to live; Prim needs to live; my mother needs to live; Gale needs to live.

I know if the truth comes out, that Peeta lied and I am not pregnant it will cost us any sponsors, any love from the people watching the Games, and it will put those I hold dearest in danger.

That's what I keep telling myself, anyway, as I wait patiently for Effie to come back with the things I will need.

And as I sit and wait, it dawns on me what it will truly mean to let Peeta get me pregnant; how that will have to happen. I hadn't even thought about it, my thoughts being so objective to the task at hand until now.

I am actually going to have to be really intimate with Peeta.

And then I realize that idea doesn't disgust me, but rather frightens me a little. The most I have ever done is kiss either Peeta or Gale, and I am not even sure I am that good at it, to think of doing anything else seems insane, and yet now I've committed to the most intimate act possibly with Peeta.

At least I know I can trust Peeta. He has always been nothing but kind and caring, and I am sure he will be when it comes down to things, but still, the idea of giving him something as sacred as my virginity makes my stomach flop. I am not sure who I wanted to give that to; I thought I would have more time to figure it out. Sure, I realized on the Victory Tour I would eventually have to marry Peeta, but all that seemed so far off, even when I thought of the idea to do it so quickly.

Now everything feels rushed.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts and I sit up in bed, just in time to see Effie come into my room, gently closing the door behind her. She is carrying a glass and something else in her hand.

"I brought you the pills you will need to…well…conceive…" Effie says, her voice a pitch higher then usual as she sets the glass of water and two big blue pills on my nightstand.

I blush at Effie's words and hardly manage out a thank you.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Effie asks.

I snort; her question is so stupid. _How could I possibly be okay?_ Yet, I know Effie is only concerned, and this is her way of showing it, so I quickly recover with a shrug.

"I'll be fine," I say softly.

"Its okay to be frightened…and its certainly okay to back out…I am sure we can twist this someway…" Effie says. I can see she is contemplating sitting on the bed next to me and so I scoot over, giving her a seat.

"No…this is the only way to keep everyone safe…and like you said, it could even stop the Games…" I remind Effie with a small smile, though I am not convinced it will stop anything.

Effie nods and seems to breath a sigh of relief of some sort. "Well…I agree…it might be exactly what these Games need to end…and you and Peeta will have a beautiful little child out of it…"

Effie's words hit me hard again. I nearly almost forgot what a pregnancy ends it. If I go through with this, in nine short months another life will be dependent on me, assuming I live through the Games and do actually have the baby.

"Right…" I say slowly.

Effie's smile fades now and I am sure she can tell I am nervous. "Katniss…you will be fine."

I just nod, unable to find my voice.

"Do you…have any questions…about anything?" Effie clears her throat uncomfortably.

Instantly, I feel my cheeks blush red as I realize what she is talking about. I might not have a clue as to what I am about to do, but I cannot bring myself to tell Effie that. I can't burden anymore embarrassments right now.

Effie, however, seems to understand my blush and gives a sympathetic smile and then cups my cheek, examining me in the way a mother would examine her child. "Peeta's lucky to have you…"

But I know I am really the lucky one. I don't deserve Peeta. I think Effie knows that too but she is trying, in her own way, to comfort me and I can't fault her for that. She truly does only want to see us succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>PEETA POV:<strong>

I watched Effie go into Katniss' room over twenty minutes ago, and as I sit on the couch in an awkward silence with Haymitch sipping on his drink, I can feel my palms growing sweaty. Sure, I wanted Katniss, but not like this. I wanted her because she wanted me; and if I ever have a family with her I want it because she wanted it. I've already pushed her into a fake relationship and now I've pushed her into a fake family. The only reason I don't want to kick myself is that I know this baby could possibly safe Katniss' life and maybe the rest of us Tribute's lives as well.

"Second thoughts?" Haymitch croaked out.

My eyes twitch up to his and I want to slap the drink out of his hand. Of course I am overthinking all of this. It doesn't feel right to trap Katniss anymore then I already have.

"Don't worry…she doesn't know any different...I don't think she has much experience with boys…" Haymitch laughs at his own drunken joke.

Before I realize what I am doing, I have stood and punched Haymitch clear across the jaw. That's the last thing I was worried about. I am worried about keeping Katniss' integrity and keeping her happy, not keeping her satisfied for the next few hours.

Thought, now that the thought has crossed my mind, it does worry me and I hope I can at least make things enjoyable for her.

Haymitch slowly gets himself up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes narrow at me and I wonder if he is planning an attack. Fortunately, I will never know, as Effie has emerged from Katniss' bedroom now.

"What is going on out here?!" Effie is nearly screaming.

"Nothing…"I move past Haymitch who just waves Effie off. Maybe, even in his drunken state, he realizes he crossed a line.

Effie's eyes dart between me and Haymitch before she sighs and fixes my collar.

"Well…Katniss is ready…just…be a gentleman…though I know you are," Effie instruct.

I nod, still slightly angry with Haymitch, so my thoughts are not completely making me nervous anymore. Instead, I walk with confidence into Katniss' bedroom, just happy to be away from Haymitch.

However, the second I am in Katniss' room, my head levels back out and my nerves begin again. She is sitting on her bed, looking rather defeated yet curious at the same time.

"Everything okay out there?" Katniss asks.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I might have just decked Haymitch off the couch…"

"What?" Katniss cannot hide the surprise in her voice or her facial expression, and it actually makes me smile a bit.

"He just…was drunk…and talking…" I try to explain.

Katniss seems to get it and nods.

Silence fills the room.

"So…" I can feel my palms getting sweaty as I dig my hands into my pockets.

Katniss' cheeks grow red as I move around the bed but do not sit down on it. Its strange; she and I have slept in the same bed so many times before, but now, because I know what has to happen in that bed tonight if we have any hope of getting these Games cancelled, it suddenly feels wrong to sit on it without her invitation.

"Effie…brought me the stuff. I need to take that…" Katniss points to the pills and water on her nightstand.

"We don't need to do this," I say one more time to her. I want her to know it's the truth. I don't want to make her do this.

"Yes we do," Katniss tells me.

This only makes me feel worse. I might as well be holding a gun to her head. I really made a mess out of this. "Katniss…"

And then suddenly Katniss is on her feet, kissing me. This kiss is different then the forced ones in interviews. It feels closer to the one we had in the cave in the arena, before I realized she as acting, but it also feels different then that. Desperate even.

"Katniss…what are you doing?" I ask when she breaks away from me.

But she doesn't answer. Instead she turns to the table and takes the pill Effie left her before turning her attention back to me. Her cheeks are beat red and I am certain she used every ounce of confidence to give me that kiss.

"I can't…" I tell her.

"Peeta…" Katniss whispers to me.

"I know you don't want this…I can't make you do this…it doesn't feel right…" I tell her.

"We knew this would happen eventually, right? You and I…we are going to be together no matter what…whether its in ten years or now…this was going to happen," Katniss reasons with the same method she used to explain why we should get married. It isn't about love; it is about survival for her.

And I want her to survive. I want her to be happy. I love her.

"But its not real…" I tell her. I know I am being selfish now; I want it to be real, but it never was going to be.

Katniss sighs and then shakes her head. "It could be…maybe…"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Katniss just shrugs and doesn't answer. "This is our chance to get out of here…then we can figure it out."

I know that is the best answer I can hope from her and so I nod, allowing her to take my hand and lead me to her bed.

She slowly pulls me in for another kiss and I can feel her trembling. She is either scared or nervous; maybe she is both.

Her tremble makes me laugh.

"What?" Katniss seems embarrassed as she looks up at me, clearly searching for an explanation to what I think is funny.

"You're shaking…" I tell her.

Despite how dim the light in the room is I can tell that she is blushing. I feel bad for causing her embarrassment.

"Oh…" She says simply.

"I'm nervous too…" I quickly tell her. "Probably more then you. Remember? I am the one in love here…"

Katniss gives me a sweet, sympathetic smile; similar to the ones she used to give me that made me feel like a wounded animal. It certainly doesn't give me a boost of confidence.

But before I can think of anything else to say, Katniss is pulling me in for another kiss and I forget whatever I was really thinking about. Her lips are so soft against mine, and even if I know she doesn't feel the same; I can't help but loving her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 4**

_**KATNISS POV:**_

The sun is coming in my room, but I feel too tired to open my eyes. I lay there for a long minute before I realize I am not alone. I open one eye and see Peeta laying next to me in bed. He looks peaceful, and this is a normal occurrence these days.

Then I realize it isn't normal. I am naked. I sit straight up, and suddenly remember the events of the night before. They were awkward at first, and then sweet, and I lost myself in them for a moment with Peeta.

But now, I know the damage is done. I am pregnant; or I hope I am anyway. If I want these Games to hopefully be stopped, I better be pregnant.

All of my thoughts about a pregnancy and a family are too much this early in the morning, and I can't handle it. I feel like I can't breath, and a naked Peeta is only making it worse.

I can remember last night vividly, and although it was not necessarily something I completely disliked, I can't help the feeling that I have officially betrayed Gale; and I know deep down I have. Maybe I do love Peeta, in some way, but its different with Gale. Gale knows me; Gale trusts me, and I lost his trust last night.

But I did it to save him. I have to keep reminding myself of that as I throw a robe on and quickly move out of my room. Getting pregnant by Peeta may have just saved Gale's life, as well as Prim's, my mothers, and maybe even my own and Peeta's life. That seems like a fair trade.

I move out of the room and toward the stairs that lead to the roof. I need some air, some space besides the cramped air in my bedroom.

I quickly make my way out onto the roof, just as the run rises, and I instantly realize I am not alone. Haymitch is sitting, watching the sunrise with a glass of something I assume possesses some spirits in it.

I reach Haymitch and am nearly on top of him before he notices the shadow next to him. He quickly jumps, but relaxes when he sees it is only me.

"Trying to give me a heart attack, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I say nothing but instead just sit down next to him. I don't know if I am in the mood to be with someone or not, but I know I couldn't stay in my room and wait for Peeta to wake up.

"So…how was last night?" Haymitch asks me slowly.

I glare at Haymitch and he just give a nod, clearly understanding that I don't want to talk about it.

"Well…hopefully it works," Haymitch tips his glass to me.

We sit in silence as the sun full rises. I am glad he isn't prying, because I am not ready to talk about it. Not yet, at least I don't think I am. But, after a few minutes, I betray myself.

"Do you think it will get the Games canceled?" I ask. I need to know what he thinks, because now I am about to be responsible for a baby, something I never particularly wanted, but if it will keep my family safe, Gale safe, if it will keep Peeta safe, then I will deal with it.

Haymitch swallows hard and then shrugs, but I can tell by his expression he is going to tell me exactly what he truly thinks. He won't sugarcoat it like Effie tries to do with some things.

"I don't know…its never happened before…the Capitol does love you and Peeta and Snow could face backlash if he were to send you into the arena pregnant but…" Haymitch sighs.

"But he wants to get rid of me…" I finish Haymitch's thought.

"But he can't control you and control the people…maybe the pregnancy will be a way for Snow to control you…" Haymitch says.

"Well…he certainly will be…for the rest of my life," I mumble the last part to myself because it is true. I will never be able to have the life I wanted; the life of safety for those I care about, the life were no one wants me dead and no one pays attention to me. That life is gone forever because of Snow; because I am the Girl on Fire.

"But you will be alive…" Haymitch says, and then smirks at me. "And you'll have a child you will get to screw up…thank God Peeta will be around…that baby wouldn't stand a chance otherwise…"

I glare at Haymitch but can't help but laugh a little, causing him to laugh more. It is insane, bizarre even that I will be responsible for another life. Haymitch is right; I will need Peeta, so hopefully this plan will work.

And then I realize what Haymitch has actually said. Everything has seemed so objective until this moment. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach. _My stomach_, where Peeta's child is probably already forming.

"Are you alright there, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

I shake my head. "I don't feel great…"

"Might be the nerves…once today is over…well…we will know one way or another how things are going to go from here," Haymitch tips his drink toward me.

I force a smile and a nod, but I can feel my own hands shaking now. Haymitch is right; in a few hours my world with change drastically. In a few hours, I will find out if I am pregnant, if Peeta and I will be going into the Games anymore, and if everyone I love will be kept safe or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV:<strong>_

I wake up in Katniss' bed to find myself alone and naked. The room still smells of her scent; a sweet mix of vanilla and a hint of pine. It's her scent, and I love it. I glance around the room to make sure she isn't there before I lean back into the bed with a smile.

I don't want her to see me smiling because I know there is no way she feels the same, but after last night I know I can die happy. Even if it wasn't how she wanted things to be, how I wanted them to be, last night had been amazing.

Katniss was amazing, and for long moments it almost all felt genuine; the way she looked at my, sometimes I swore she did love me.

Maybe she does, in some way, but she doesn't look at me the way she looks at Gale. Last night, however, at moments, she did.

My mind continues to replay the events of the night before, hoping that at least something good will come from them. Katniss might be trapped with a child and me for the rest of her life, and I have already sworn to myself I will make it as bearable for her as possible, but if we could have saved all of our lives it will be worth it; I know she at least agrees with that.

As my thoughts turn more toward the repercussions of last night, of what the day ahead will bring, I get out of bed and throw my shorts on. I should try and find Katniss, make sure she is okay before we begin what I think will be a rather long day ahead of us.

I move out of her bedroom and into the living room, where I see Katniss and then a drunken Haymitch coming in from the roof deck.

I smile at Katniss but she hardly makes eye contact with me, though I sweat a see her cheeks turn a bit redder as she slides past me and into her bedroom.

"Good morning…" I manage out, but she has already closed the door to her room.

I stand there, clearly looking confused, for a long minute, because I am. I had a feeling things might be a little awkward between us this morning but I never imagined she would completely ignore me.

I want to follow after Katniss, talk to her, make sure she is okay. Of course, I know she isn't completely okay but I want to make sure she's as close to that as she possibly can be. I start to walk to her room, but Effie seems to come out of nowhere and cut me off.

"Into your room, Peeta! We need to get your ready for today! You need to be all smiles as you make your way to get the pregnancy test with Katniss. All eyes will be on you two!" Effie says, nearly grabbing my arm and pushing me in the direction of my own room, where my stylist and prep team are already waiting for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV:<strong>_

I ignore Peeta and move straight into my room. I know it probably hurt him but I can't bring myself to look him in the eye. On top of the obvious repercussions we are hoping for from last night and the fact that I am probably currently carrying his child, I am also struggling with my feelings. The way Peeta looked at me a few minutes ago stirred memories from last night.

Peeta was so tender. I know he loves me, and he showed it last night completely. I, on the other hand, surely was flimsy and fumbling through the motions last night. In truth, I was scared out of my mind. I have never been that intimate with anyone, and I had honestly always thought that it would have been with Gale. Not that Peeta wasn't as caring as I could have ever hoped Gale would have been, it just wasn't what I had always pictured.

I move into my bathroom and lean against the sink, taking my reflection in. I look the same as I did yesterday, yet I feel so different.

I glance down at my stomach, still flat underneath my shirt. I know, if things go the way we planned them to, then my stomach won't look like this forever. I lift my shirt to make sure it still looks the same. It does.

I think for a moment; I know very little about pregnancy. I have seen it around District Twelve, and seen many pregnant women that my mother has taken care of, most of them hardly look pregnant but that is because food is scarce in District Twelve. I know I won't look like that, assuming I don't end up in the arena, because with the money from winning the last Hunger Games, and Peeta's baking there will be no way I will starve.

I wonder what I will look like pregnant. It seems like such a foreign concept that the thought never really crossed my mind until now, when I have no choice but to think about it.

Before I can even begin to control my own thoughts, tears are forming in my eyes. This is not what I want. None of this. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to keep my family safe. I don't want to be responsible for another life; an innocent life that I can completely destroy.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts and I quickly wipe up my tears. If Peeta followed me in here I know I will scream at him, but he won't deserve it.

I open the door only to find Effie standing on the other side. I am not sure if she is better or worse then Peeta at this moment.

"Katniss…dear…we need to get your ready to go…there will be cameras on your way to get the test and a small interview once the results are given…" Effie says with a tight smile.

I blink twice at her, trying to understand what she is saying. It all seems bizarre. I will be finding out if I am pregnant in an hour or so and Effie is more concerned with the interview to follow.

I suppose she is right though; even if I am upset with the results of this test it is imperative that I act happy. We want to make Snow cancel these Games after all.

"Katniss…" Effie's voice changes from its high tone to a serious one, and I know it is because she is concerned.

Without another word, I am crying again and am surprised that Effie is throwing her arms around me. She pulls me in for a hug and I don't try to fight her. Its nice to have some comforting arms around me, even if the glitter she is wearing on her skin is getting all over me.

"You will be fine, dear…truly…this will all work…" Effie tells me.

I nod against her shoulder and she lets me go.

"Are you ready for the interview?" Effie asks cautiously.

"Just smile and act happy, right?" I smile through my tears.

"No…act angry that they didn't believe that you were pregnant…act happy about the baby but angry they thought you were lying…" Effie says and it surprises me.

"Why do I want to be act angry? Won't that only upset Snow more?" I ask.

"Maybe…but it will also make him look like he is truly trying to send you and Peeta in there…it will only help cancel the Games…" Effie says, and suddenly I realize she is not as naïve as I originally thought she was, and she has a point.

"Okay," I nod.

"Good…well…lets get you ready then…" Effie gives me another smile and a gentle pat on my shoulder before she calls Cinna into the room to get me ready for my interview.

Being with Cinna is worse then being with Peeta. He hardly talks to me, but instead keeps giving me sympatric looks and is gentle when he measures my dress around my waste. I know he knows that none of this is what I want, and maybe he thinks not talking about it is better, but I trust Cinna and if I were going to talk to anyone about it, it would be him.

Finally, I can't take it anymore and slam my arms to the side, forcing him to look up from the bottom of the dress he is fitting onto me.

"Are you okay?" Cinna asks cautiously as he stands.

"What do you think?" I ask Cinna and I can feel the tears threatening my eyes as he slowly stands and looks at me.

And by the time Cinna is throwing his arms around me I am sobbing into his shoulder. He runs his hand through my hair and tries to calm me, and for a split second I feel safe in his arms.

"You can't cry, Katniss. I am so sorry this is happening to you but you need to be strong…you need to look happy and you can't give in. Snow wants to see you miserable...show them all you are better then that…" Cinna tells me.

I nod into his shoulder; glad he isn't like everyone else, telling me to show how madly in love I am with Peeta. Maybe its because he knows I am conflicted about my feelings with Peeta. Cinna just gets me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I am standing in the living room with Effie, patiently waiting for Katniss to come out of her bedroom. I just want to talk to her, to make sure she is okay as she possibly can be given the circumstances.

Finally, the door opens and Katniss steps out with Cinna close behind in a simple off-white dress. She looks beautiful, my jaw nearly drops.

She glances up at me for a moment and then diverts her eyes and I manage to pick my jaw up enough and remember why we are standing here: because she is more then likely pregnant with my child, because we are pawns in this game.

I step toward her, wanting to talk, but I soon find that will be impossible with Effie, Cinna, and Portia hovering around us. Even Haymitch has joined us as we get into the elevator.

"Now…camera's will be rolling…we need to play this in a good light…" Effie looks to Haymitch.

Haymitch nods and tells Katniss and I how we should act.

"You two are happy you are pregnant, upset that Katniss is being put in these games in her condition, and angry that the Capitol is making you take this test to prove you are pregnant, understand?" Haymitch tells us.

Katniss and I both nod, but it is clear neither of us have found our voice.

"You both look scared to death…happy smiles!" Effie reminds us.

And then, the elevator door opens, and to my surprise, Katniss' hand is clutching around mine, tighter then ever before. I glance down at our fingers and I see her knuckles are white. I realize she is beyond nervous.

However, her face doesn't show it as she smiles to the crowd of camera and interviewers who follow us, as we are lead to the room where the test will be done.

"Katniss! Peeta! Why hide the baby?" One woman asks.

"We wanted it to be our little secret…we only just found out…but we are so happy," Katniss says in her fake, interview voice as she continues to smile.

"And now? Peeta…how do you feel about Katniss going into the Games like this?' Someone asks me.

"I hope she doesn't have to. Our baby deserves a chance to live…" I say.

I hear an awe in the crowd and I hope I struck a good nerve with someone, but other then that my heart isn't in it. I just want to talk to Katniss, to comfort her. How can I be excited about a baby she never wanted with me? Hell, how can any seventeen-year-old be excited about a baby?

We are led into a small room with no windows and the door locks behind us. It is then that I notice Haymitch and Effie are not with us. It is just the two of us, and Katniss is still holding tightly to my hand.

"Katniss…" I try and loosen my hand.

"Don't let go…please…" Katniss says to me and grips tighter to my hand but does not look at me.

I want to say something else, but then a side door opens and President Snow steps out with two other men. One looks like a guard, one looks like a doctor.

"Well, well…Mr. Mellark…Ms. Everdeen…or should I call you Mrs. Mellark now?" Snow smirks, directing his comment more at Katniss then me.

Katniss forces a smile but I know what she is thinking: Snow has caught us in our first lie; we aren't really married yet.

"Today should be interesting, don't you think?" Snow asks.

"Very," I speak up, taking the attention off Katniss because I know she doesn't want it right now.

Snow turns to me; clearly surprised I spoke at all. "Very interesting indeed…"

Snow sits down and motions for the doctor to move forward. The doctor does so, taking Katniss by the arm.

Katniss looks panicked and struggles when she is forced to let go of my hand.

"Relax, Ms. Everdeen…we only need a bit of your blood…then we can dismiss this whole notion of you being pregnant and Panem will see you for what you two are…_liars_…" Snow directs his last comment toward me.

I remain silent, as does Katniss, while the doctor pricks her arm and takes some blood. He then coldly gives her a shove back and I can see her, on reflex, nearly hit him.

Fortunately, he pushed her far enough that I am able to grab her arm and bring her back to my side before she doesn't any real damage.

"Now…are you ready to own up to the lies? Are you ready to have all of Panem hating you?" Snow teases.

"We aren't worried," Katniss has seemed to find her voice again.

"Well, I believe you should be…for all those you love, Ms. Everdeen…" Snow says.

This strikes a cord with Katniss and I feel her stiffen. I grab her hand and give her a small squeeze of reassurance. If she is pregnant, Snow will be wrong and he will have no grounds to threaten us.

"Come, Ms. Everdeen…I thought we promised not to lie to one another…" Snow continues.

This comment confuses me, but it clearly doesn't confuse Katniss.

"We did," Katniss responds.

"Well…one of us isn't holding our end, are we?" Snow presses.

I don't like how he is bullying her right now. She is nervous enough as it is. We both are. We just want an answer to the test.

"Are we actually going to do the test?" I ask.

Katniss turns with wide eyes at me and Snow seems equally as surprised by my cold words. I don't care, as long as the attention is off Katniss a bit.

"We are…" Snow glances over at the doctor. "Ready?"

The doctor nods and adds Katniss' blood to another vile with green liquid in it. He then places it in a machine he has brought with him and gives it a few seconds before it pops back out, the liquid now a bright red.

"Well?' Snow smirks at us, not even looking at the doctor. He is ready to make us look like fools.

"It is positive. She is pregnant," The Doctor says.

The smirk quickly falls off Snow's face and it is replaced with clear confusion.

Katniss' grip on my fingers loosens and I look over at her. She looks as if she is about to pass out, and I put a hand on her back to steady her when suddenly I realize the impact of the doctor's words.

_Katniss is pregnant. We are having a child._


	5. Chapter 5: The Result

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 5**

_**KATNISS POV**_

The weight of the doctor's words hit me like a ton of bricks, though I don't know why I am completely surprised. Wasn't the point for me to get pregnant? Wasn't that what I wanted?

However, now that it is official it seems too much. My hand is shaking, no my entire body is shaking. I want to pass out, the only reason I don't is because the look of utter disbelief on Snow's face is keeping me connected to the situation.

I can't look as surprised as I feel or Snow will know this was all just a ploy to end the Games. I need to look like I knew this all along, that I am…_happy._

I feel Peeta's hand grasp mine and it steadies me. I don't feel so uneasy on my feet now. Its as if he is the rock that holds me in place. Maybe he is that rock; maybe he always has been.

"Well…this is…news…" Snow finally manages out.

"No it isn't. It was news when I told Caesar. Now…its just repetitive…" Peeta speaks up.

My watery eyes turn in disbelief to Peeta. I have never heard such defiance in his voice and it frightens me. I don't need Snow to hate him too right now.

Snow seems equally surprised by Peeta's words and seems to be formulating a response.

"Can we go now? I'd like to make sure Katniss gets some rest…" Peeta says, the same tone in his voice.

"I…suppose…after all, this is something we will need to discuss," Snow dismisses us with a wave.

I am grateful Peeta got us out of there as quickly as he did. I feel like I am going to throw up and I am happy to take the steady hand he offers on my back as he guides me out of the room.

The second we step out, more reporters and cameras are in our face. I blink in shock at the noise and can feel my eyes well up with tears. I don't want to answer any questions; I don't want to think right now.

Again, I am lucky to have Peeta, because he fields any question that comes our way as he directs me toward the elevator.

"So, is the baby official now?" Someone asks.

"President Snow knows Katniss is pregnant now, yes…" Peeta responds.

"Any names picked out?" Someone else asks. Such a trivial question in my mind.

"Not yet…just enjoying the last few moments we have as a family…" Peeta responds. I think this is brilliant. Pull at their heartstrings; remind them that we are still expected to go into the Games right now.

Finally, we make it to the elevator and Peeta holds up our intertwined hands and gets cheers from the crowd. Then he closes the door to the elevator, hits the number twelve and up we shoot.

I lean against the elevator wall, my eyes closed, when I realize Peeta is still holding my hand, or rather I am clinging to his hand.

"Katniss…" Peeta says cautiously.

A single tear falls down my cheek.

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice has a hint of worry in it, but it seems far away.

My legs feel weak. I open my eyes to see that I am no longer standing, but rather sliding down the elevator wall, and Peeta is lumbering quickly towards me.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I watch Katniss' body slide down the wall of the elevator and her arms go limp next to her. I lung forward, trying to wake her. I can feel my heart beating through my chest.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I try to shake her awake.

She has passed out.

"Katniss!" I shake her once more.

The elevator door opens and Effie and Haymitch are both standing their shocked.

"What happened?" Effie gasps.

"She passed out…" I say, gathering Katniss in my arms without hesitation and move out of the elevator, toward her room.

"Call a doctor!" Effie calls out.

"NO!" I scream at the avox who is about to do Effie's bidding. "No Capitol doctors! She is fine…I'll handle it…"

I don't want a single Capitol doctor looking at Katniss right now. It's an internal feeling, to protect what is mine and right now Katniss and the child inside of her are mine.

I move into Katniss' room and gently place her on the bed.

Haymitch is on my heels.

"So I take it she is pregnant…" Haymitch jokes.

I glare at him.

"She was probably in shock…she will be fine…" Haymitch offers.

"Here…" I hear Cinna's voice.

I turn to see Cinna carrying a small white tub of something. He hands it to me.

"What is this?" I look the tub over.

"Just…get it on Katniss' tongue. It will wake her gradually…" Cinna says.

I cock an eyebrow at the Capitol medication. I don't trust it.

Cinna seems to understand me, and I get now why Katniss cares so much about him. He reads people well. "Trust me. It's safe…it will regulate her blood sugar and let her gradually come out of this. I would never give it to her if it wasn't safe."

I trust Cinna and so I gently open Katniss' mouth and pour the liquid onto her tongue.

"That's it?" I ask.

Cinna nods.

I relax a little and just hope Katniss comes out of this soon. We need to talk. I feel awful that this is happening to her.

As I pull a chair up next to Katniss' bed and take her clammy hand in mine, Effie comes into the room.

"Haymitch! You are being called downstairs…they want to discuss the Games!" Effie says, a hint of happiness in her voice.

I am surprised. I knew they would want to discuss the ramifications of Katniss' pregnant state on the Games, but I didn't think they would do it so suddenly. This gives me some hope. Maybe, by the time Katniss wakes up I will be able to tell her we are going home with our child on the way and her pregnancy wouldn't be a total waste.

I hate thinking of it that way, because deep down, I know I always wanted children with Katniss. But we are too young, and this is not what she wants. Still, it's happening, and I am hoping we can make the best of it. What I do know is, I love Katniss and I will love this baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I slowly open my eyes but the light seems far too bright and I quickly roll away from it, only to find Peeta slumped in a chair on the side of my bed. His hand is clutched tightly around mine and I realize he is asleep.

Suddenly, images of the last thing I remember come flooding back. The elevator, the cameras, Snow…_I'm pregnant._

On instinct, my hand moves out of Peeta's grip and flicks to my flat stomach. My movement has woken up Peeta.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice is groggy but he seems relieved to see me.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

"You passed out…yesterday…" Peeta sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks so much older, all of the sudden, the stubble on his chin growing in.

I breath uneasy, I don't know what to say.

"Do you feel okay?" Peeta doesn't let the silence get between us.

"I…I think so…" I move my limbs. Everything feels fine.

"Good…I was a little worried…" Peeta says, his eyes darting quickly to my stomach before he looks back at my eyes.

Suddenly, seeing those blue eyes is too much and I feel some tears in my eyes. Instantly, it all seems like too much. I am pregnant with his child, a child that could have those same beautiful eyes. A child I don't really want.

"Katniss…please…" Peeta moves to wipe a tear off my cheek which only makes me cry harder.

"I'm really…I'm…" I can't bring myself to say the word.

"You're pregnant…" Peeta's hand drops from my face as he finishes my sentence. His eyes divert to his own hands and I know he feels guilty. "I'm sorry…"

"Peeta…" I feel the need to touch him. This isn't his fault, its something we brought on ourselves, it's a way to save our families, and I just need to keep reminding myself of that. "This isn't your fault…"

I gently take his hand in mine and he quickly looks up at me.

"It is my fault…I did this. I made up the lie, I made this happen to you," Peeta sounds angry and I am not sure if he is mad with himself or with the situation, but his anger scares me slightly. I don't usually see him like this.

"We did it to protect ourselves…and our families…" I remind him.

"And now we have another family to worry about…" Peeta looks at my stomach.

I understand what he says, and I realize he is just as torn up, confused, and upset by this pregnancy as I am. Suddenly I realize that maybe neither of us wants this baby. What an awful situation for a child that didn't get to choose.

"We will make it work," I tell him, and I can't believe I am the one who needs to comfort him now.

"Well…hopefully it does. Haymitch went down yesterday to talk about the Games now…hasn't been back since," Peeta tells me.

I consider this to be a good a good sign. If they are taking that much time to deliberate the Games then it can only be a good thing. Maybe we will actually be able to get out of these Games and go home. Then we just have a baby to worry about.

"Do you…are you hungry? I could go get some food or something…" Peeta goes to stand.

"No," I suddenly hear myself saying as I grab for his arm.

Peeta looks confused at how hard I am holding his arm. It even confuses me.

"Don't…do leave me…I don't wanna be alone," I hear myself saying, and I know it is true. Peeta calms me; I don't want to be alone right now.

"I'm going to be right here…" Peeta goes to sit back down.

But I don't want him to sit next to me. I want to feel safe and protected, like I used to when I woke up from nightmares and he was there. I move over in my bed. I know I am being selfish, and I know I am hurting Peeta because he does love me so, and he will do whatever it takes to make me comfortable and happy.

Peeta smiles at the invitation and slides into bed next to me, allowing me to cuddle up next to him. There is nothing sexual about it; he is just keeping me safe like he always seems to want to and in that moment I realize something. Maybe, someday, somehow, I can love Peeta back in some way. I don't know if it will ever be the way he loves me, but I need to try. Any life I wanted before, with Gale or alone, is now gone. This child and Peeta are my new future whether I want it or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I am surprised when Katniss moves over in her bed and asks me to join her, but then again I know I shouldn't be. Whether she loves me or not, I know she always sleeps better when I am with her, and truth be told, so do I.

I don't hesitate, and quickly slide into the bed next to her. I wrap my arms protectively around her and allow her to nuzzle her head onto my chest. I am surprised by how tightly she holds me back.

I sit there, inhaling the scent of her shampoo for a long moment before I can still hear her uneven breathing and realize she is not asleep yet.

"We are going to be okay…" I whisper to her.

Katniss moves her head up so that her eyes are locked onto mine. Her eyes are a beautiful grey, and I hope our child has the same ones.

"I don't know how we can be…" Katniss admits.

"Because we will make it work," I tell her and I mean it. Despite how she feels about me, I know I am madly in love with her. Baby or no baby, that wouldn't change, and we both knew we would inevitably end up together. I hope some day, maybe, I can get her to like me half as much as I love her.

"I'm scared," Katniss whispers.

I chuckle a little and she sits up, instantly looking offended. I know I need to explain myself.

"Don't you think I am too?" I say.

Katniss looks confused at me for a minute but then her face seems to relax. "I guess so…"

I nod at her because its true, I am scared. I am scared that I have trapped Katniss, scared I am going to be a father, scared that all of this work might not keep us out of the Games, and worse, if it doesn't, then I know Katniss will be left alone with this baby.

"Why are you scared?" Katniss asks me softly after a long moment.

"Because…I know you don't want this…" I tell her the first, and most important reason. "And I'm scared you will hate me for this…"

Instantly, Katniss is sitting up next to me, her eyes bearing into mine. "Peeta…I'll never hate you…we knew we were on this train together, right?"

I smile at the analogy Haymitch likes to use about mine and Katniss' inevitable future together. "Right…"

"So, don't be scared about that…" Katniss settles back against my chest.

"Fine…then I am scared because…well…there's a baby coming…" I say the next thing that frightens me.

I feel Katniss move closer to me and her head nod against my chest. I know this scares her too, because its something she never wanted, and even if she had, we are so young.

"I know you don't want this—" I start again.

"Shh…" Katniss shakes her head against my chest and silences me, and I know tonight is not the night to have this conversation.

Still, I can't help but feel like we are on borrowed time. "You will be a great mother…that kid will have the best arrow shot for miles…"

I feel Katniss smile a little against me. "And be a good baker…"

"And a great trapper…" I add.

Katniss laughs a little now. "I'm not that good…"

"Better then me…this family will never go hungry," I catch myself saying before I even realize it. Instantly, I freeze, wondering if my words of family and hunger went to far.

Katniss seems uneasy for a minute but then relaxes again. "You're right…"

"We will be fine…" I tell her again.

Katniss nods now. "If it helps get us out of the Games…"

"And saves our families…" I add.

Katniss nods again.

"Plus…I think it will be a pretty good looking baby…if it takes after you," I tell her, trying to make the situation light again.

"You're not so bad looking…" I hear Katniss breath against me and I can tell she is fighting sleep.

I contemplate, but then decide to kiss the top of her head. "Get some sleep, Katniss…"

I feel her relax against me and I am just about to shut my eyes when Haymitch suddenly comes stumbling through the door, though I can tell, for once, he is not drunk.

Instantly, Katniss sits up and I let the arms I was holding her with fall as I pull myself up in bed as well.

"What?" I ask, seeing no real answer to anything in Haymitch's eyes. I know he was at the meeting over the pregnancy and the Games for hours now. He must have some news.

Suddenly, Haymitch is shaking his head, and I know whatever he is going to say I don't want to hear. I can tell Katniss feels the same way as I feel her tense next to me.

"The Games are still on…" Haymitch says sadly.

I feel as if the entire world has fallen down around me, and I go numb with anger. This is wrong, we did everything to stop this. How could they do this to us? I am so angry, I hardly notice Katniss break down into tears next to me until the bed nearly starts shaking from her sobs.

Then I remember, she is pregnant; I got her pregnant to stop this and all it did was bring another innocent life into this.

The thought of this alone makes me shake as well, but with rage, and within seconds I am lunging out of the bed, looking for anything from the Capitol that I can shatter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reaction

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 6**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I hear Haymitch, but it seems like a nightmare. The Games are still on, the forced pregnancy did nothing to stop anything. Now, I am pregnant with a child I never really wanted and the Quarter Quell is still taking place.

All I have done is risked another life and suddenly I am angry with myself. For a second, mere minutes ago, I was finally getting used to the idea of Peeta and I having a child. It wasn't ideal, but I had let myself think of a future, and it wasn't as bad as I had thought.

Now it doesn't matter. Now we all could be dead in a few days.

Without realizing it, I am sobbing. I blame it on the hormones, which I know are not truly working yet and I allow the tears to fall from my eyes. It isn't fair; we did everything we could to get out of these Games.

And as I cry I feel the bed shift and suddenly hear the sound of things smashing. I look up, shocked by fear and confusion as Peeta is pacing my room, grabbing anything breakable that represents the Capitol, plates, glasses, the lamp next to my bed, and throwing it against any wall.

Pieces of glass and ceramic quickly litter my floor and my tears stop out of horror. I have never seen Peeta like this before, and it scares me. He is usually the one to keep his anger in check but this is the furthest thing I have ever seen from that.

I look to Haymitch to stop him but Haymitch just sits down on the bed next to me and shakes his head.

"Let him do this, sweetheart…" Haymitch gently pats my leg under the blanket.

We watch Peeta destroy nearly half of my room before he even begins to make audible noises.

"How! How could they do this?!" Peeta takes the mirror on my dresser and slams it on the floor.

I flinch, Haymitch watches, neither of us say anything.

Then Peeta stops suddenly and turns to Haymitch as if something has dawned on him. "Are they still making Katniss go in?"

"There's no other female tribute from District Twelve…" Haymitch reminds Peeta.

That seals my fate. Despite everything, I am still going into the Games.

This angers Peeta and he punches a hole clear through my wall. I knew he was strong, but never that strong.

"How could they?! How could they do this to her?! To that baby!" Peeta motions to me and I can see the tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach again. _The baby._ The life that has been used and abused by the Capitol already, the child we should have never risked. We know the Capitol better then this; we shouldn't have fallen for this trap.

Without realizing it, I am looking at my stomach, the stomach that contains a life I will never meet, a life that we have basically killed. By the time I look back up, the room is silent, Peeta is gone, and I am left alone with the mess he left behind and Haymitch.

Haymitch looks sadly at me, as if he is trying to apologize for something he has no control over. He cares about me, about us, I know he does, and without realizing it, I am flinging my arms around my mentors neck, crying.

I don't know what I am truly crying for though. It could be for the fact that I thought I was going to, for a second, get out of the Games. It could be for my family. It could be for Peeta, or it could be for this baby. The baby I did not want, but now, because the Capitol wants us both dead, I suddenly feel fiercely protective over.

"Things are going to be different now, sweetheart…" Haymitch says softly as I finally pull away from him and wipe my eyes.

I am confused by his words, of course they are different; everything is different now.

"We need a new plan about getting out of the arena…" Haymitch continues.

My brow furrows and I get anxious because I know where Haymitch is going with this conversation and he can't. He made a deal with me; he needs to stick to it.

"Haymitch…Peeta needs to be the one—" I start.

"Katniss, you know he isn't going to let me save him now. Not with you being pregnant…and I can't do that either. It wouldn't feel right," Haymitch's eyes drop from mine.

I feel as if I have been punched in the gut. The pregnancy that I don't want, the pregnancy that was supposed to fix everything is only making things worse right now.

"This pregnancy is just another burden…" I whisper softly.

"We had to try…we thought it would work," Haymitch reminds me.

"I don't…I mean…I don't know if I even want the baby…what I want for certain is for Peeta to live," I tell Haymitch the truth.

"Well, the baby is here now…and what Peeta will want is the two of you to live…if I save him and you die and so does his child…it will devastate him, Katniss…you know that. You know how much that boy cares about you," Haymitch reminds me.

I know his words are true and I feel my cheeks blush red. Peeta loves me, and I feel awful because I can't love him back, not the way he wants to, not the way parents are supposed to love one another.

"At any rate…you will be getting sponsors. Most people don't seem happy about sending a pregnant woman into the Games…even the people from the Capitol are upset about it," Haymitch tells me.

I just look down at my hands while Haymitch speaks. I know he means his words to give me some comfort, some hope that I can survive because people want me to but it does not work. If anything, it makes me feel guiltier. Peeta will die because I am carrying his child; a child conceived in hopes of saving both our lives has now condemned his life, and the worst part is that I don't know if I can even love this child the way a mother should. This all feels wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I don't remember the last time I have ever been this angry in my life. My hands are shaking with rage as I nearly rip Katniss' door off the hinges and move straight out into the living room of the penthouse. I am sure I have scared Katniss; I know I have nearly broken everything in her room, but right now I can't even think about it. Right now all I can think about is the arena; about Katniss going into it; about Katniss being pregnant.

_I need air._

I quickly climb the stairs to the roof deck and am instantly greeted with the cool night air. It calms me a bit, but not enough that I unclench my fists.

This is all wrong. Everything that is happening is wrong.

I thought that by lying about Katniss being pregnant, I could save her. Then, I thought if I committed to the lie it could save her. All I ended up doing, however, is getting her pregnant with a baby she doesn't want and now I have sent them both to their death. The girl I love and my child that I know I would love.

Now, nothing else matters besides getting Katniss out of the arena alive. Maybe I am being selfish, assuming she would want to survive and keep my baby, the baby I forced onto her, but honestly, as long as she lived I would be okay with whatever decision she made outside of the arena. She could even ask Gale to help her if she keeps the baby. I know he will. I would be fine with it.

I won't be alive to see it anyway.

I always knew that, or at least that was my plan from the beginning of this regardless of the baby, but now it makes it that much more important. Plus, now I need to make sure Haymitch is on the same page as me. I couldn't help but feel the last few weeks he was catering more to whatever Katniss had asked him to do in the arena. Now it has to be my way, Katniss needs to live.

I ball my fist up and smash it against the concert ledge of the balcony. Instantly, I feel a throbbing pain and I wonder if I actually broke my smallest finger. I don't care though. Pain is better then numb.

"You're going to need that hand in the arena," Haymitch says from behind me.

I turn to see my mentor casually making his way toward me. I wonder if he has come up here to see if I am still angry, or to talk to me.

I am angry, but we do need to talk.

"It has to be Katniss…" I say simply. "She has to be the one to live through this."

Haymitch nods fiercely at me. "I completely agree…"

"I need you to promise me, Haymitch…" I step at him.

Haymitch puts his hands up in defeat. "I promise you…I will do everything that I can…I am already working on it…"

I want to ask what he means by it, but I can tell he doesn't want to speak too loudly about it. He knows as well as I do that we are more then likely being watched and listened to. So I merely nod, hoping he will explain his words later.

Somehow, the look on his face calms me a little.

"Come on…dinner is ready," Haymitch says, and I can tell he knows my anger has passed for the most part.

"Is Katniss afraid of me?" I ask before I follow him in. I don't want to make her dinner unbearable.

"Well…let's just say it's unusual to see you with a temper…" Haymitch raises his eyebrows to indicate even he was surprised, but motions for me to follow him inside anyway.

When we get back into the penthouse I see Katniss and Effie are already sitting at the table. Neither says anything as I sit, but Katniss does look up at me and give me a sort of sad smile before dropping her eyes back down to her plate.

The rest of the meal is the same. We eat in complete silence, and I find it hard to eat at all, though I force some chicken down my throat, knowing I will need my strength for the Games.

Finally, Effie pushes her plate away and looks around the room; her eyes sad and I know she feels awful this is happening to us, to Katniss.

"I think…it is best that we get some rest tonight…we all need it…we all need to be sharp tomorrow," Effie tries to hold her voice steady but I can hear it shaking slightly.

"Sounds like a plan…" Haymitch hits the table with his hand in agreement with Effie.

"I just…well…before I go…I…I want you to know you both deserved better then this…I am so sorry…" Effie says.

I give her a thankful smile, and I know Katniss does the same. This is Effie's way of showing us she cares about us, and I believe she truly does, but it is also her way of saying goodbye to us. I know she will try to help us in anyway she can while we are in the arena, and I hope for Katniss and the baby's sake she does, but I know there is only so much she can really do.

"Goodnight, Effie…" I tell her after a long moment of silence.

She gives us a nod and uses my words as an excuse to go to her own room. Haymitch quickly follows suit to his own room without a word. He will see us tomorrow. This is not goodbye yet.

Katniss and I are left alone at the table.

I stand, deciding to break the awkward silence and I see Katniss' grey eyes twitch up at me. There is something there that I cannot read. I am not sure what she is looking for.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I offer.

"Stay with me," Katniss says. It is more of a demand then a request.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. The last thing I want is to make her feel uncomfortable after the day she had. She had literally gotten pregnant reluctantly to save her life as well as her family's, gotten that pregnancy confirmed, and then been told that the pregnancy that had been forced upon her would not serve its purpose. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

"I…I don't want to be alone tonight," Katniss says.

I nod. This I do understand. Whatever feelings we may or may not have for one another, one thing is certain. We always sleep better together.

Katniss gives me a grateful smile and I follow her into her bedroom where we both slip under her covers. Immediately, she curls up next to me and I can feel her flat stomach on mine.

As we lay there, I can't help but imagine what it would be like to see her pregnant, to feel and see her stomach grow with life. I know I will never experience it, but I can't shake the thought from my head. Sometimes, when I have a good dream, it is of a future with Katniss. A future where she is happy to have my baby; a future where we are not going into a Game; a future I will never have.

The thought saddens me, and I do the only thing I can think of to keep my sanity.

I kiss the top of her forehead and quietly whisper. "I love you, Katniss…no matter what…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

Despite everything that has happened, I still find comfort in Peeta's touch. I curl up tightly next to him in my bed, glad he did not turn down my invitation, and glad things are back to normal in the bed tonight. It seems ridiculous to imagine that only twenty-four hours earlier I had lost my virginity and gotten pregnant by Peeta in this very bed. Now things seem so different.

I close my eyes against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and I can't help but wonder if the child inside of me will have the same heart their father does. I hope they do. Peeta is kind and gentle. He is full of life and he is forgiving. He is nothing like me, and I know Haymitch is right. I will never deserve Peeta and now I am certain Peeta will never know that, because Peeta will spend the rest of his life fighting to make sure I survive that arena, and Haymitch is on his side, and I cannot do anything about it.

All because I am pregnant.

I am angry I let this happen, but part of me is grateful that I could do this one thing for Peeta, since he had already made it apparent that someday, not right now, but someday he wanted children. If I live, at least part of Peeta will as well.

And this simple fact makes me think that, assuming I survive, I will love the baby I do not want that is inside me right now, because it is part of Peeta. I may not be in love with Peeta, but I know I love him.

And maybe, in a less complicated circumstance, I could learn to love him the way he loves me. But there are no less complicated circumstances, no time for that. Tomorrow, we go into a new set of Games, and the chances of one of us coming out are extremely small, but if it happens, I know it is going to be me.

"I love you, Katniss…no matter what…" Peeta whispers against my head after he gives me a small peck.

His words cause me to go rigid for a moment, and any sleep that was coming to me has vanished.

I am suddenly overcome with emotions, a tingle in my toes; similar to the one I had not expected to receive last night. I do the only thing I can think of and bury my head deeper into Peeta's chest, so that I do not have to respond to his words, though I know when he says them he is never looking for a response. He is simply telling me how he feels.

_He loves me._

I've always known that, but suddenly the words have more meaning to them. I blame my reaction on my new hormones, on the fact that I am carrying his baby, but deep down I have doubts that is the reason. The thought of losing Peeta now, since it seems so clear that it will happen, is unbearable, and although I am not sure how I feel exactly for him, I know something is true. I can't see a life without him in it.

I know I have felt that way about Gale as well but this is different. It's a different kind of inability to survive. I depend on Gale for substance, food, warmth, but I depend on Peeta for comfort and sanity. I have only had him in my life for a short while, but already he is so deeply woven into it.

I realize now, only too late, that I need Peeta just as much, if not more then I need Gale. That has to be some sort of love.


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Plan

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 7**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I wake up to the steady sound of Peeta's even breathing. It is comforting and tormenting at the same time. I know this is the last morning I will wake up like this; the last morning I will feel the warmth of his chest wrapped up in sheets. After this morning, all the time I will have left with Peeta is in the arena, before one of us dies.

And I am certain Peeta plans on that being him.

I don't like that plan, but I know if I die, especially now, especially pregnant, it will tear him apart. It's an unfair situation. I don't want to be in it.

I lay for a few more minutes, quietly sneaking up glances at Peeta. He is handsome, aside from charming and nurturing; his features are certainly easy to look at. His blonde eyelashes are beautiful, and I find myself hoping our child has them.

The child I still don't really want but am now envisioning looking more like its father then me. I hope, anyway.

I shift slightly in bed to take in Peeta's peaceful features for one more morning, but my movement wakes him and I realize that I will never be able to capture the mental picture I want.

"Good morning…" Peeta smiles down at me.

"Not exactly good," I remind him.

Peeta frowns, realizing what day it is. "I guess you are right…"

I lay my head back on his chest so that I don't have to make eye contact with him as I speak. "I don't want to get up…"

"Me either," Peeta says and I can tell he is smiling, which only makes things worse. Only he could find joy in sharing his last morning in a real bed with me.

We lay in a comfortable silence for a minute, though there is so much I want to say to him. I want to tell him that he needs to live, that he can survive without his child and me and find someone new to give him a better life, but I can't bring myself to say it. Maybe I am selfish; maybe part of me doesn't want him to find someone else. I don't want to admit it, but maybe I do have some feelings for him, or maybe those feelings are just connected to the fact that his child in growing inside of me.

After another minute, Peeta sighs.

"We should get up…make sure we eat before we go into the arena," Peeta says, though I can tell he doesn't want to follow his own advice.

I nod and sit up, releasing him for the weight of my head on his chest and face him. He gently pushes a piece of hair from my face and I give him a crooked smile, and feel my cheeks blush.

"You are beautiful," Peeta tells me.

My cheeks only grow redder as he climbs out of bed. He moves to the door, but then looks back at me. "I'll see you in the arena."

I nod in agreement, because I do plan on finding him first thing in there.

Peeta gives me a small smile and a quick nod before leaving the room and leaving me entirely alone.

Though I am not alone, I quickly remember, as my eyes fall down to my stomach.

I get out of bed and move into the bathroom, pulling my shirt off and examining the flat skin against my stomach.

To me, it is hard to imagine there is someone else inside of me, surreal even. My fingers trace down my stomach, and I feel a flutter in my chest, or rather my heart. It is bizarre, but I do somehow feel connected to the life inside of me that doesn't even seem to be real yet. There is no evidence of a pregnancy, only the test by the Capitol, and yet the connection to this child is as real as the one to Peeta. I am not sure what it is, but it is something.

It certainly isn't the love I already know Peeta has for the unborn thing inside of me. He already loves it; I know he does even if he doesn't want to say it, probably because he doesn't want to seem too excited around me. I know he would love it better then I ever will and I wish there was a way he and his child could survive. However, in order for that to happen, I need to die, which means his child will have to as well.

Besides, I am certain now that I am the only one who wants to Peeta to live anymore. He certainly doesn't, and Haymitch doesn't, if it means Peeta's baby and I will die. It seems no one is on my side in this matter anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

It takes every ounce of power in me to leave Katniss' room. I hate leaving her when I know how upset she is; when I know that it is probably the last morning I will ever wake up to her in my arms in a warm bed.

When she survives the arena, and I mean when, not if, because I know she will, when she survives she will sleep on her own, or with her sister, or maybe someday with Gale, but never again with me. I am okay with that though, if I know it means she will live a long life and so will our child.

The idea of actually having a child is still surreal, though now I no longer feel that I am too young. Now, selfishly, I am happier then ever that some part of me will live on. Katniss may not feel the same way about me that I feel about her, but I know she does find some comfort in my presence; hopefully the small part of me that lives in our child will fill that void for her without the same guilt I know she feels about not loving me in the way I love her.

As long as she is happy it won't matter.

I move out of her bedroom, and quickly passed the breakfast table where I grab a roll. O bite into it, knowing it is not as good as my fathers, but it doesn't matter. I have a big day ahead of me.

I quickly walk into my room, where Portia is already waiting for me. She hands me a shirt and pants silently.

"We need to head to the Hovercraft…" Portia says.

I nod and follow Portia out of my room, to the elevator, and down to the lower level where we move out to the Hovercraft that will be taking me to the arena. Portia doesn't have much to say to me in the Hovercraft, which seems odd for her. Usually she can outtalk me any day.

After a few minutes, Portia breaks the silence. "I am sorry about all of this Peeta…with Katniss and the baby…"

"Well…you know it was just part of the act…I feel worse for her now," I say simply, with a small bitter laugh. Portia knows how things are between Katniss and I.

Portia gives me a sad smile. "I think she was falling for you…slowly but she was…"

My eyes perk up at Portia in confusion. I know she is talking about Katniss but I am certain she is just telling me that to make me feel better. "I don't think so."

"I do…since the Tour…if you had more time…" Portia just shakes her head and silence fills the air again.

Part of me smiles at her words, wondering if she is right, wondering if Katniss and I had more time together, what would happen.

Before I know it, we are exiting the Hovercraft and I am walking to my holding room. I am surprised to see Haymitch there, waiting for me.

"Good morning…" Haymitch says, and he does not seem as drunk as he normally is.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask. Haymitch didn't visit me last time before I went into the arena.

"We need to talk…or rather…I need to let you in on something before you go up there…" Haymitch points to the ceiling, because we are under the arena.

I furrow my brow in confusion. "What?"

"About the strategy in the Game…" Haymitch sighs. "Originally we weren't going to tell you and Katniss…it seemed to risky, but now…given the circumstances with her now, we think we need to let you know what is going on…"

"Okay…" I say slowly, completely lost in the conversation. I think maybe Haymitch is drunker then I think and am not thinking clearly.

"There is going to be a revolution…" Haymitch whispers to me as if we are possibly being listened to, and we are more then likely, but clearly Haymitch isn't too worried.

"What?" I am surprised and confused all at once.

"Heavensbee…and a group of other Victors, are planning a rebellion…Katniss is the symbol, the Mockingjay. We plan on getting you, the tributes from Four, Three, Eleven, and Seven, and Katniss out of the arena and we are going to take you to District Thirteen…"

"There is no Thirteen…" I quickly remind him, and look to Portia to back me up. Clearly, Haymitch is drunk.

"Peeta…listen to him. You don't have much time…" Portia tells me as she begins removing my clothes and handing me my clothes for the arena, a wetsuit.

Because of Portia's request, and the fact that I know she isn't drunk, I do listen to Haymitch now.

"Thirteen is still real…people have been living there…and ready to fight the Capitol…so you need to get in alliance with Four, Three, Eleven and Seven…can you remember that?" Haymitch asks.

I nod, repeating. "Four, Three, Eleven, and Seven…"

Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. "Right…and we are going to come in and get you all out as soon as we can…we promise…you are going to make it through this and so is Katniss and any other little bundle of joy that comes along…though if its anything like its mother, I am not sure joy would describe that kid…"

Despite my confusion I do have to crack a smile at Haymitch's comment directed toward Katniss.

"So we are going to make it?" I ask, suddenly feeling a new sense of joy, of determination. We are going to survive. I will get to see my child after all, and I will hopefully get to see Katniss happy.

"Just stay alive until we can get to you…and you will…there's a plan to bring the force field down…we will send in signs to let you know how many days and hours are left until then…the rest of the Victors in the arena understand the plan a little better…I just don't have time to explain it…" Haymitch says.

I glance up to see I have less then a minute left before I go into the arena. I slip into my wetsuit, trying to absorb all the new information.

"Why doesn't Katniss know?" I ask as I step into the tube.

"Its too risky…you know how she would react to this…its safer to tell her nothing…just keep her safe and alive. Can you do that?" Haymitch asks me, though I can tell that he knows he does not need to. Of course I will keep Katniss safe. I will spend the rest of my life doing just that.

"Of course," I say simply.

"Good…then just trust me…and trust them…especially Johanna and Finnick," Haymitch tells me and gives me a lopsided grin. "Stay alive…"

I nod once more in agreement, knowing I need to take Haymitch's words seriously as I see the counter letting me know there are mere seconds left before I am sent up into the arena with an entirely different game plan then I had ten minutes ago. Now, I know there is a chance we can all survive this Game.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I exit the Hovercraft alone. There is no Haymitch or Cinna in sight, which is different from last year, but these are different Games. Maybe I won't get to see either of them before I go into the arena this time.

I walk down the long hall to my holding cell. I open the door and am immediately relieved to see Cinna standing there, a sad smile on his face though he motions me toward him.

For some reason, I instantly seek his arms and he hugs me tightly. I want to cry, but I can't now. I can't look like that when they take me up into the arena. I need to look strong.

"I am so sorry this is all happening to you…especially now…" Cinna releases me and gently touches my stomach, reminding me that I have another life to worry about now. I realize now, that I haven't even touched my stomach like that. I have been avoiding the idea of really being physically pregnant since I found out I was. Up until now, I have been dealing with it like an inanimate object. Cinna's hands on my stomach, however, confirm it is real and in a few months will be tangible.

Normally, I think I would get mad if someone invaded my space this way, but not Cinna. I can't be mad at him. Inside I give a small smile and look down at my stomach too, the stomach that holds a little piece of Peeta. Without even realizing it, I let my hand slip on top of Cinna's, my eyes still on my flat belly.

After a long moment, Cinna drops his hands and moves to get my clothing for the arena.

"Its like a wetsuit…light…I would assume watery and tropic…" Cinna begins explaining the suit he hands me to put on. "The stomach area is equipped to stretch if you need it, but I don't think you will be in the arena anywhere near long enough to show…"

"Games are only two weeks…I don't think…can you tell someone is pregnant that early on?" I ask in confusion. I have only seen pregnant women in District Twelve and you usually can't tell they are pregnant until they are practically having the children, due to the lack of food supply around the District. Maybe, because I am eating better, I will be different?

Cinna gives me a small smile when he sees the panic flush over my features. "No…no you will be alright…."

"Thank you," I say after I am fully dressed in my arena wear. "For everything…and the dress…the dress was beautiful—"

"Don't do that…." Cinna cuts me off and I look at him confused, because I am. "Don't say goodbye…you are going to make it…"

"I just…" I start, because as much as I want to believe Cinna that means I have to believe that Peeta will be dead in a few weeks.

"I'm still betting on you…." Cinna tells me and gingerly fingers my braid.

I give him another soft smile as we are alerted that there are thirty seconds left before I am sent up into the arena.

I climb into the tube and give Cinna another smile.

"Keep that baby safe…" Cinna says to me and I can hear the love and concern in his voice.

I glance down at my stomach again and then back up at Cinna. I cannot find words to thank him for all the kindness he has shown me, and I swear I am going to start tearing up. _Stupid hormones. _

The door closes to the tube and I put my hand against it as the clock counts down. Cinna does the same, our hands briefly on the glass together, but only for a moment.

Then, the door to the holding cell opens, and everything happens so fast. I see the Peace Keepers moving toward Cinna and suddenly they are beating him to the ground.

"NO! CINNA! NO! STOP IT!" I am screaming slamming on the glass. They are killing him because of me, because of the dress, because of the Mockingjay.

They continue to beat him and I pound harder on the glass. The plate I am on starts to rise and I am now on my knees, banging on the glass, crying hysterically.

"Cinna!" I scream once more, and then I can no longer see him, as the view is replaced with concrete. I know I am near the top of the tub now and within seconds will be in the arena.

I quickly standing, my whole body shaking from shock as my mind continues to play images of Cinna being beaten. I wipe the tears that have escaped my eyes and take a deep breath as I feel the sun on my head.

And suddenly, I am standing in the middle of what appears to be an ocean. I am in the middle of water. I am in no place that a Girl on Fire should be at all.

And as I glance around, I realize, I do not see Peeta anywhere. Panic immediately sets in.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arena

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 8**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I am trying to get my breathing under control and push the images of Cinna out of my mind while I quickly scan around once more for Peeta. He has to be on the other side of the Cornucopia and I imagine the Game Makers separated us on purpose.

And then the signal to begin the Games is heard and I dive right into the water without thinking. I am not the strongest swimmer, but my father did teach me a little in the lake, which is more then what most people in District Twelve know.

This thought panics me because I realize there is good chance Peeta doesn't know how to swim. This only makes me swim faster. We are a team, and I need him by my side right now.

I reach the Cornucopia after a few minutes and am surprised I am one of the first on it. I quickly make my way and grab the bow and arrow I know have been placed there for me.

I am about to go search for Peeta when I see someone moving to my right. I quickly load the bow to shoot when I find Finnick Odair grinning madly at me and showing me something on his wrist. _Haymitch's bracelet._

"Duck, ally…" Finnick says, and for some reason I listen.

I see the trident go flying over my head and see that Finnick has killed the Male from District Five who was clearly coming for me. _Finnick just saved my life, and what did he call me? An ally? Did Haymitch set this up? Is that how Finnick got Haymitch's bracelet?_

Before I can even form a word, Finnick is moving past me. "I think Peeta is on the other side…watch for the Careers…I'll find him…"

I want to protest, to get Finnick to leave us alone but something stops me. Maybe it's his bracelet, or rather Haymitch's bracelet, but I find myself doing exactly what Finnick Odair has asked me to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

My eyes scan the platforms on my side of the Cornucopia and I know that they have separated Katniss and I. She must be on the side because I can't see her, which means I can't keep her safe until I can find her.

This angers me. It was clearly done intentionally, and as I watch the clock tick down, I know I have a huge problem.

In order to find Katniss I need to swim, and although I had treaded water once or twice in my life I would, in no way, consider myself even a moderate swimmer. This is going to be difficult.

And then the timer is done and I see a few tributes dive into the water, but others look wearily like I know I must. It doesn't matter though, I need to find Katniss, and so I take a deep breath and dive in.

I am submerged for a few seconds, but fight to bring myself to the surface. I begin treading water, trying my best to get to the Cornucopia when I realize I am nearly floating. I feel the belt at my waist and realize it is keeping me up.

I grin a little, and begin swimming with more confidence, knowing each stroke will bring me closer to Katniss.

And then I feel my head go under the water. I am being pulled down, strong arms around me.

I swing back, brutally fighting off whoever has a hold on me, and then I surface. For a split second, I am able to get some air into my lungs, and I swear I hear Katniss calling my name, but then I am quickly being pulled under again, by whoever is trying to kill me.

This time, I will spare no one. It is kill or be killed. It is protect Katniss and my child or drown and let her fend for herself. I cannot do that. So I swing, and kick, and my hands go around someone's throat under the water. And I squeeze.

I squeeze until the hands around me loosen and let go all together. I squeeze until I am certain my attacker has no fight left. I squeeze until I cannot hold my breath anymore and then I surface.

And once my head breaks the water, I gasp for air, and am being pulled up by stronger arms, Katniss' voice calling my name. I open my eyes to see Finnick grinning down at me, with Katniss just a few steps behind him, her eyes puffy. I can tell she has been crying, and for a moment I wonder if she is worried Finnick is going to kill me. But, her arrow is not drawn so she must trust him, and I know I have no time to ask questions, but I know he is safe. Haymitch told me to trust him.

"Let's go!" Finnick calls.

I get to my feet just as Katniss comes up and I take her hand, swiftly pulling her toward the beach, following Finnick who seems to be running toward Mags, who is already on the beach waiting for us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I frantically run after Finnick once I know Peeta is in his line of sight. We get around the Cornucopia and instantly my heart drops. I see Peeta now too. He is fighting for his life, thrashing with another tribute.

And suddenly, I cannot breath. I realize now, I can loose Peeta. I can loose him right now and then there will be no point. I won't survive long without him. How could I? I've always needed him, I suppose. Even in the first Games, he kept me sane, and kept me safe, risking his own life for mine.

_For ours._ I quickly remember that his child is growing within me now. That the little life I am still trying to get used to might very well lose the better of its two parents before its even born.

"PEETA!" I scream, running as fast as I can, but Finnick is faster and already ahead of me.

Peeta is swinging wildly, fighting back. I have never seen him like this. I have never seen him so fierce, and I realize that it is good. It might just save him.

And then Peeta goes under, dragged below the water, and I nearly fall to my knees. I know he isn't the best swimmer. Few people in District Twelve have ever done it because it requires you going into the woods, to the lake. I know Peeta never ventured there.

"Finnick! Help him!" I cry.

FInnick glances back at me. He has reached the spot where Peeta has gone under, but I know there is nothing he can do now.

And then a cannon goes off and my world crashes.

I fall to my knees now. I don't care. I sob. I am not worried if I am exposed to another tribute. Peeta is dead. The cannon was for him. I know it in my bones. I have lost him.

And then, a body surfaces, floating on its back, and it brings me to my feet. The back is too wide, the shoulders are far to broad. The dead body is not Peeta's.

And then the water breaks in front of Finnick and I see Peeta thrashing about very much alive.

"Peeta!" I am shouting, running forward.

He is alive. Peeta is alive.

But I hardly have time to enjoy it as Peeta and I join hands and began following Finnick toward the beach, where Mags is waiting impatiently for us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

We run. The four of us run like mad, ignoring the chaos that is on the beach and heading straight into the tropic jungle that lines the shore. We know we need to get as far away from the blood bath as we can.

My hand does not let go of Katniss as I allow Finnick to lead the way. I know I need to trust him. Haymitch says he was an ally. So I let him lead us into the thick forest.

We run for a good ten minutes before I hear Katniss wheezing behind me and I slow down. The air is hot and humid, making it hard to breath, and I worry she is struggling now.

"Can we just slow down?" Katniss gasps for air.

Finnick comes to a stop as do the rest of us. He does not look particular happy but after a moment he nods, seeing how Katniss is struggling to breath.

"We should be deep enough in the woods…" Finnick says.

Katniss nods and then pulls away from me, heaving whatever food she had left in her stomach into a few bushes to our side. Instantly, I move toward her, gathering her braid off of her sweating face.

I know this weather cannot be good for her or the pregnancy, and now as I watch her breakfast spill everywhere, I know any food she had in her stomach is no longer of use to her.

"Is she okay?" Finnick asks, concerned.

I am not sure how to answer that question, but after a minute, Katniss gives a small thumbs up and straightens herself out.

Finnick seems pleased and gives us a moment to ourselves.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Katniss nods, though the color has drained from her face. "I blame it on hormones…"

I give her a small but sad smile and nod. Her hormones that just cost her everything in her stomach are from me. I got her pregnant. I did this to her.

I hope that the fact that she seems ill from the pregnancy will pull on a few of the sponsor's heartstrings. Maybe they will send something to help her. I can only hope.

"She is dehydrated…" I hear Finnick say.

I glance away from Katniss for a moment and realize Mags must have figured this out, and Finnick is relaying the message to us.

"I am fine…" Katniss says, her voice shaking.

"No, you aren't. He's right," I say, noticing how pale Katniss looks right now. She looks sickly, and it only makes me feel worse.

"We need to find water," Finnick says.

"I said I am fine!" Katniss says sharply.

"Fine or not…we are all going to need water soon," Finnick shoots back.

I can see it in Katniss' eyes. Despite how awful she may feel, she is ready to fight with Finnick. I have a feeling I am going to be stuck in the middle of them.

And as if on cue, regardless of how shaky she is on her feet, Katniss is up, squaring off against Finnick.

"Katniss…please…he is right, we all need water," I quickly move between Katniss and Peeta, gently putting my hand on Katniss' shoulder. I silently plead with her and after a moment, she gives a sigh and slight nod. I don't know how, but at some point we learned to communicate without words.

When Katniss sits back down on the ground and allows Mags to rub her back, I turn my attention back to Finnick.

"Sorry…" I whisper to Finnick, apologizing for Katniss.

Finnick shrugs. "I suppose it's the baby hormones…I imagine they don't help her nerves…"

I know Finnick is wrong about that. Pregnant or not, Katniss would be just as short with Finnick. But that isn't what bothers me, what does is how Finnick looks at Katniss as he speaks, his eyebrows cocked as he mentions the baby. I don't like it. He is supposed to be my ally, according to Haymitch, and I don't trust him.

"I am going to see if there is any water nearby," Finnick says, turning on his heel and moving up the hill.

I suddenly am uneasy with Finnick and I glance back at Katniss to see she is getting sick again and Mags is holding her hair back. I hesitate for a moment. I want to help Katniss but I trust Mags with her and I know this may be the only chance I get to speak with Finnick, so after a moment I take off after him.

"What do you want?" Finnick asks as I get closer.

"Thought you could use a hand…" I say, the machete in my hand at my side, ready to be used if need be.

"Don't you have a_ pregnant_ wife to attend to?" Finnick asks.

I realize now that Finnick doesn't believe the pregnancy is real. He thinks it was a ploy, which is ironic because originally it had been just that. I quickly run up next to him, my eyes glued forward and my tone low. I doubt anyone can hear us if I make sure my voice stays lower then the hum of the forest around.

"She really is pregnant," I say very seriously.

Finnick gives me a sideways look, but I glance straight ahead, as if I am looking for water.

"Look busy…" I instruct.

Finnick complies and strains his neck, though now I know I have his attention.

"She is pregnant…and I know the plan…" I whisper as quietly as I can. I know I am risking everything, but Finnick needs to know I am in on the plan.

Finnick seems surprised by my words, and I can see, though he does not look at me, that his eyebrows are raised.

"I know. Katniss doesn't…but I do. Trust me," I whisper again.

Finnick slowly turns his head to me and gives a nod and I understand that he knows I am not lying. He knows Haymitch told me everything.

"I'm sorry…" Finnick says softly. "I didn't know she really was…."

I just nod, understanding and accepting the apology. We glance around for a few more minutes before we both realize there is no water to be found. Then, we make our way back to Katniss and Mags.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I feel nauseous and tired, a good mix of the long morning, the dehydration, and ultimately, I am sure, of the pregnancy. I know being this dehydrated is not good for a normal person, so I can't imagine how bad it is for someone who is pregnant.

I slouch against a stump and wipe the little sweat I have from my eye. I know it is a bad sign that my sweat is already drying up.

I close my eyes and quickly regret it, as my head spins and I hardly have time to bend to the side before I throw up for the second time in ten minutes.

Within seconds, gently hands are patting my back. I slowly turn around to see Mags smiling down at me, care in her eyes as she rubs small circles on my back. I like Mags. Her heart is in the right place, and I feel awful she is stuck in these Games. She deserved to live the rest of her life in peace.

"I'm okay…" I whisper softly, feeling a little better.

Mags just shakes her head and points to my stomach and makes a worried expression.

I know what she is saying, and I nod in agreement. "I don't think its good for the baby either…"

Mags gives a sorrowful smile just as the bushes to our left separate and Peeta and Finnick reappear. They seem calm together, but so far Finnick's behavior, aside from him originally finding Peeta at the Cornucopia and the fact that he has Haymitch's bracelet make me weary of him.

"There is no water in that direction," Finnick points to the way they came from.

"Are you okay?" Peeta kneels down so he is in front of me and Mags gives us space, which I am grateful for.

"As good as can be expected," I try to sound cheery, but my eyes are still on Finnick.

Peeta follows my gaze and sighs. "He is okay, Katniss."

My attention turns back to Peeta, though I know I shouldn't be surprised. He always seems to be able to read my thoughts.

"We need to get you water," Peeta says.

"We all need water," I say back.

"Then we should get moving…maybe that way?" Finnick points up the hill a bit.

I immediately want to argue with him for spite, but there is no reason. We need water, and it is not in the direction we came from, nor the direction Finnick and Peeta just explored, so the direction Finnick is pointing is as good as any.

With Peeta's help, I slowly get to my feet, though I don't feel steady.

"I've got you," Peeta tells me.

I smile at him, grateful for his help but also angry with how weak I am. I don't look like I will be attracting any sponsors. A pregnant girl who can hardly walk on her own doesn't signify a winner. I just hope I am not hurting Peeta's odds.

Peeta begins walking next to me, but ultimately takes the lead as the brush grows thicker and his machete is the only thing that will cut through it. We walk for a good ten minutes before I first notice the shimmer up ahead.

I recognize it instantly. It is a force field and I am both grateful and weary of it. I am happy, because it is something we can put our backs to; a side that we cannot be attacked from, but I am weary because I know what sort of power it holds. Haymitch killed victors using it.

I know we need to stay clear of it, and I am just about to offer a suggestion that we move another way. I don't want the Game Makers to know I am onto their trick of the force field. But, just as I am about to suggest it, I see the shimmer straight ahead, right in front of Peeta, right where he is going to swing his machete.

"PEETA! DON'T!" My voice comes out like a blood curling scream, but it is too late. Peeta is suddenly flying through the air, landing hard on his back, and all I can smell is singed hair.


	9. Chapter 9: The Force Field

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**KATNISS POV**_

The world seems to stop moving around me. Bombs could be dropping all around me, my neck could be to someone's sword and I wouldn't know it or care. Only one thing matters right now, and it is the version of Peeta, laying unusually still on the ground, smoke from his brunt hair rising.

He hasn't moved since he hit the force field.

"Peeta!" I suddenly realize I am shouting and lunging toward him. I can't lose him. I realize that now. If I lose him, nothing else matters.

I throw myself nearly on top of him, grabbing at his face, checking for any sign of life. "Peeta! Peeta!"

He isn't breathing.

I shake him again, but it doesn't bring life back to his cheeks.

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!" I am screaming it but I don't know to who.

And then Finnick rushes to my side and is nearly throwing me away from Peeta's body. I grab my bow, certain Finnick is only trying to make sure Peeta is truly dead.

I pull to aim at the tribute from District 4 when I realize he is in fact not attacking Peeta, but rather doing something I have only seen my mother do on a few occasions. He is giving Peeta CPR. He is trying to save his life.

I crawl back over to the two of them, well aware I am sobbing out of control.

"Please, Peeta!" I beg him. I need him to come back to me, to our baby. I need him more then I need anything else, and I know I have figured that out too late. But I do. I_ need_ Peeta Mellark.

"Come on, Peeta!" I hear Finnick growl as he pumps hard on Peeta's chest.

It seems like this is going on forever. How Peeta could come back after losing his heart beat for so long seems unreal. Yet, after a long minute, I hear a coughing sound.

Peeta. He is alive.

I nearly throw Finnick off of Peeta and crush down on him, kissing Peeta's forehead, pushing his hair off his face, searching him for more signs of life.

"Peeta!" I cry.

"I'm okay…" Peeta manages out, a small smile on his face, but his eyes still closed. "And…be careful…I think there is a force field."

Peeta laughs at his awful joke and I can't help but laugh too. He is alive. He is okay. He came back to me.

"Your heart stopped…you left me…" I tell him, almost accuse him.

Peeta's eyes flutter open and he searches my face. I watch my own tears fall onto his cheek.

"I would never leave you," Peeta tells me, and then his hand falls to my flat stomach, and I know he isn't just talking about me. He is talking about the baby as well. "I'll never leave you."

I throw my arms back around him and pull him up into a sitting position. We stay like that for a long moment, and I know I cannot do this without him. I almost lost him and my world almost fell apart. I need Peeta more then I need a single other person. I need his smile, his calmness, his hope. I need him like I need air. I love him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I hear Katniss yelling my name and I know there is panic in her voice, but it seems distant, as if I am dreaming. I fight to open my eyes but its as if my eyelids each weigh a hundred pounds, as if I am trapped below them.

I take a deep breath, not even realizing how much I needed the air. It was as if I haven't been breathing in years. How long has it been since my last breath?

Suddenly, the reminder of the shocking sensation of a force field is the last thing I remember.

Katniss is calling my name louder now and I manage to open my eyes. They take a second to focus and when they do she is throwing herself on top of me.

It is hard to understand everything at first. She is telling me my heart wasn't beating; that I was dead. That I almost left her.

Suddenly, my hands fly to her stomach. I almost left her and I almost left the baby.

"I'll never leave you," I tell her, and I mean it. Come hell or high water, I will get her and my child out of this arena, and even if it costs my life, so be it. She will always have a part of me with her as long as our child lives.

Katniss smiles down at me and then helps pull me up into a sitting position and I grab onto her. She hugs me back and I am grateful she doesn't realize I am not just hugging her, I am holding onto her to keep my head straight. I feel weak, and tired. The force field took more out of me then I would have liked.

"Do you want to stand?" Katniss asks me after a minute.

I nod because I do not want to seem weak, and I try my best to get up without her help, but once I am standing I already know I am in trouble. My legs feel unsteady, and this is not how I want to be right now. I need to be able to think clearly and protect Katniss.

"You alright?" Finnick asks, looking concerned.

I nod at him, but I know he sees what Katniss does not yet. He can tell I am weakened.

"We should get going," I tell them all. I don't want to give anyone anymore time to look me over and see I don't feel as strong as I should. "Just…try and stay clear of the force field."

"Katniss saw it when you were about to strike it. How?" Finnick asks Katniss.

"I…um…I can hear it," Katniss says, but I can instantly tell she is lying. To me, she has never been a good liar. "From this ear…the one the Capitol reconstructed."

I study her for a moment as I try my best to steady myself on my feet and I know whatever reason she has for lying, so I play along. "Well, then the Capitol helped us."

"You lead the way then…" Finnick tells Katniss.

She nods, but continues to hold my hand, which surprises me. Her eyes search mine for a long minute and for a second Portia's words come to mind. Maybe Katniss does have feelings for me, or maybe she was just scared because of what happened to me. Whether she loves me or not, we are friends.

"I'm okay," I tell Katniss.

She hesitates for a moment and then slowly nods, reluctantly letting go of my hand and leading the way deeper into the jungle.

I follow her, but the second her hand left mine I regretted it. I loved feeling that close to her, and I know my time to hold her hand is only growing shorter.

We walk a few minutes and I realize I am in no shape to move. I am tired and my breathing is labored. The electric shock took a lot out of me and the dehydration is not helping.

"Are you okay?" Finnick whispers to me a few minutes into the walk.

I give him a weak smile. "I don't have a choice."

Finnick pats me on my back as I continue to focus on Katniss in front of me.

"She loves you," Finnick tells me.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I am hearing things now too.

"I wasn't sure what was an act with you two or not…but the baby is real…and how she feels about you is. I saw it…when you went down…when we lost you for a minute. She needs you," Finnick says, speaking about Katniss before he drops back and accompanies Mags.

I stumble on, trying to keep pace with Katniss as Finnick's words dance in my head. I thought Katniss looked at me slightly different after I came back from the shock, but I also think her desperation could have been out of the simple fact that we have always been there for each other in these circumstances. She is my whole world and I know, as far as the arena goes, I am the only one she really trusts. That's the only logical reason I can come up with for her reaction to my electrocution.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I reluctantly lead the way through the forest, tossing nuts to avoid the force field. I wish someone else would come up front, so I could keep an eye on Peeta but I know, given my lie about my ear, I have to stay in front.

Every once in awhile, I glance over my shoulder to see Peeta struggling along and I worry. He isn't moving as fast as he should be, and I wonder if he is hurting more then I think he is. He has to be; he was electrocuted and is now dehydrated.

Suddenly, I realize how dry my own mouth is again. I guess, with all the excitement from earlier, I forgot how thirsty I really was, but now it hits me like a thousand pounds. We are all dehydrated.

Without realizing it, my hand slips to my stomach. The stomach that houses the life I still am getting used to; the life who almost lost its father today.

"Is everything okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks, though his voice is labored.

I glance over my shoulder to see his eyebrows stitched together and his gaze on my hand that sits on my stomach. I know he has not seen me make the new gesture before and I quickly realize he thinks something is wrong.

"I'm okay…just thirsty…" I admit, though I think the constant glances over my shoulder have made me a little dizzy and therefore nauseous as well.

"We need water," Finnick says.

I want to roll my eyes at him for stating the obvious but I don't. I owe him one; he saved Peeta's life.

"We should take a break…we could set our backs to the force field…we will be safe then," Peeta says, but sits down before any of his respond. I know now he is more tired then I thought he was.

And so we silently settle into camp, using the force field as our shield to our backs. There isn't much to set up anyway. We have no belongings aside from out weapons and the sun is setting too quickly for us to find any real protection.

I silently sit down next to Peeta, who is sprawled out on the ground, his eyes closed. Finnick and Mags are a few feet from us, and are just as silent.

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta quietly.

Peeta opens his eyes and sits up so he is next to me, though I can see it takes a lot of energy out of him.

"Fine…are you?" Peeta tells me.

I think he is lying, or at least, I don't believe he is truly fine. He seems tired, and I am certain he needs water just as much as I do now.

I nod as he opens his arms up to invite me into his chest. I do so gladly, putting my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. I close my eyes to its rhythm. It is the best sound I have ever heard and I shutter at the thought that a few hours earlier, that sound was not present in his chest.

"You need water," Peeta whispers into my hair.

"I'm okay," I lie. I am parched and I know the lack of water is a very real problem, but there is no point worrying Peeta with it.

"No, its not good for you or the baby," Peeta reminds me of the other life depending on me.

"We all need water," Finnick speaks up again, and I shoot him an angry glance for eavesdropping on us.

Peeta sits up more straight now and I am forced to untangle myself from him.

"I can climb a tree…see if there is water around here," Peeta offers.

"No," I say quickly. I can tell Peeta is weak, and I don't need him climbing trees right now. He is not the best climber to begin with. "You aren't in any shape to climb. I'll do it."

"I'm not going to let you climb a tree in your condition," Peeta's eyes drop to my stomach.

"Peeta, please…" I try.

"No, Katniss—" Peeta grabs him arm.

I glance down at his dirty hands wrapped around my arm. His skin is cut and the distinct mix of blood, dirt, and sweat only make it look worse. It is just a reminder that we are pawns in the Capitols Game; we can't even get ourselves cleaned up if we wanted.

I glare at Peeta and I know that my look is enough for him to know he has lost the fight. I am going climbing.

"Katniss, I just…I don't want anything to happen," Peeta says, his eyes still fixed on my stomach, on the life inside of it that he put there.

"Well, we need water…and I can climb. Nothing worse can happen, Peeta…its not like I have been taking good care of myself anyway," I roll my eyes and I know my words had hurt him because he instantly lets go of my arm.

I don't make eye contact with him as I move toward one of the trees nearby and begin my climb. I know he feels responsible for my condition and the fact that I haven't been able to take care of my body, the vessel for his child, very well so far, but he can't hold himself responsible for that. I know he will, but I wish he wouldn't because he certainly can't control it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I watch Katniss effortlessly make her way up the tree and although I may not show it, I am furious with myself. I am angry I am letting her risk her life, our child's life right now, but more then that I am angry I can't protect them both. Hell, I can't even get them water.

"She is quiet the climber, isn't she?" Finnick asks.

I just shake my head, annoyed at the entire situation until Katniss finally descends the tree. I feel better once her feet are on the ground, though she seems out of breath and I can't imagine that is good for the dehydration or the baby.

"No fresh water anywhere…" Katniss says.

Finnick sighs in frustration and tosses himself down on the ground like a child who has not gotten his way. "The capitol is planning on killing us all…"

"There has to be water somewhere…they can't kill us all by dehydration," I say.

"Or they could just want these games over fast. Few days without water and we are all dead," Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Good point," Finnick agrees as Mags sits down next to him.

I feel helpless. We just need some water. I wish a sponsor would be willing to help us, or at least Katniss, given her condition.

"Come here," I say, wrapping my arm around Katniss and pulling her to the ground so she can lay next to me. She needs her rest.

"I'll stay up for the first watch," Katniss offers.

"No, I'll do it," I say quickly. "You need to rest."

"You need to rest more," Katniss argues.

"I'll take the first watch," Finnick offers.

"Not a chance—" Katniss starts.

"I said I would do it. I'm fine," I tell Katniss.

Katniss is about to argue with me, but I cut her off. I know I can make her feel guilty if I need to.

"Please, for the baby, Katniss. You know I'm worried," I tell her.

Whatever argument Katniss had she quickly drops and gives me a small nod as he eyes drop to her own stomach. "Fine. For…the baby…"

I know she is struggling with that sentence, but I am grateful she s at least being conscious of the child she is caring; the child that will live if I have my way.

I smile gently and give her a small kiss on the cheek before I settle in a few feet from the group, my sword in my hand.

Within minutes I can hear Katniss snoring slightly and I am glad I got her to take some time to rest. She needs it. The arena was tough on all of us today, and she is fighting for two now.

I think everyone else is asleep as well, so I am startled when I hear Finnick's voice.

"We need water or none of us will make it," Finnick says the one thing we have already discussed a million times.

"I know that," I say simply. "I just…don't know what to do."

"I don't think its up to us honestly," Finnick says, and he looks up to the sky, as if asking a sponsor for something.

Nothing comes.

I turn my attention back to Katniss, watching her even breathing. She looks at peace while she sleeps, even though I know she will be wracked with nightmares.

"Its admirable," Finnick says.

"What is?" I ask.

"You willing to die for her," Finnick says.

I am confused by his comment because, essentially, he is willing to die for her as well. Haymitch told me the plan, and I know Finnick agreed to fight for Katniss at all costs. I wonder if he is just speaking for the sponsors now, and I so I play along.

"Yeah well… I love her," I say, and its not a lie, its not be playing along. I do love her.

"I know that. She is lucky to have you…and that baby would have been too," Finnick says.

I shrug. "As long as Katniss lives…it doesn't matter. She and the baby will be fine without me."

"But you wouldn't be fine without her?" Finnick asks.

I shake my head. "No…no without her, I don't have anything to live for. Without her, I have no reason to exist."

"Well, hopefully we will find her some water soon then," Finnick says.

I nod, swallowing hard, because I know that is important. She needs water or both her life and the baby's life are at risk.

I plunge my sword into the ground, frustrated, when suddenly I hear a small beeping noise. I quickly look up to see a parachute landing.

Finnick and I look at each other for half a minute before we quickly scramble for the sponsor's gift. Finnick reaches it first, and I am left patiently waiting. Suddenly, he tosses it at me.

"It's for Katniss," Peeta says.

I glance at the gift, and it is for Katniss, from Haymitch. I grin madly and quickly move toward Katniss, lightly shaking her awake.

"Katniss?" I say softly.

Katniss jumps up, nearly screaming and trying to find her bow until she realizes it is only me waking her.

"Relax! Relax! I have something fro you!" I try to calm her down.

Katniss calms herself down and then sees what is in my hand. She looks up confused. "What is that?"

"Its from Haymitch. Its for you," I tell her.

Katniss nods and opens the gift. She pulls out a small metal object and holds it up in the moonlight.

Instantly, I am disappointed. "What is that?"

Finnick just snorts, clearly thinking what I am thinking, Haymitch drunkenly sent us a useless gift.

But Katniss' expression brightens and her rare smile can be seen. "I know what this is…"

"What is it?" I am confused as I watch Katniss scramble to her feet and run toward the nearest tree, driving the metal object into the tree trunk.

Within seconds, I can hear Katniss' rare but infectious laugh as she steps aside to show us all water flowing from the metal spigot and onto the ground. Instantly, I know what this means. The trees are full of water, and we are all going to survive another night.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fog

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 10**

_**PEETA POV**_

It is still dark out when my eyes flutter open. I am woken by the sound of someone chocking, or rather, someone getting sick.

I quickly sit up and glance around for Katniss, noticing she is not next to me. It doesn't take me long to spot her, a few feet from me, on her hands and knees, throwing up onto the jungle floor. Mags is already over her, gently rubbing Katniss' back.

I gather myself and move toward Katniss. Mags gives me a kind smile and allows me to take her place.

I push Katniss' braid off her shoulder and rub her back until she is done being sick. I feel terrible, knowing she hardly had anything in her stomach to throw up to begin with besides some of the water we drank earlier.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, when I believe she is finished.

Katniss sighs and leans back into me, closing her eyes. I can tell the throwing up has taken a lot out of her.

"Morning sickness…" She mumbles.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling so responsible for her being in such a state. She is sick because she is pregnant and she is pregnant because of me. This is all my fault.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

Katniss shakes her head against my chest. "This was my choice too…"

I am not sure if she is playing this up for the cameras, or she is simply reminding me that she took part in the pregnancy idea as well. Either way, if it was meant to make me feel better, it only made me feel guiltier. She really didn't choose this; I did.

I gently kiss her forehead and try to wipe the beads of sweat from her brow. She continues to lean back into me, eyes closed, until Mags is in front of her with a leaf.

I smile up at the old woman, knowing she brought Katniss some water in hopes of making her feel better.

"Thanks Mags…" I say.

Katniss opens her eyes at my voice and smiles kindly at the older woman, taking the leaf and sipping slowly from it.

"Don't drink too fast," I remind her, not wanting her to get sick again.

Katniss shoots me a glare that lets me know she doesn't need a baby sitter. I can feel my cheeks grow red.

"Something is moving," Finnick's voice startles us, and instantly both Katniss and I are looking in the direction Finnick is pointing in.

I stand on instinct to keep Katniss safe. Finnick is right, something is moving through the forest. I walk toward it when I realize it seems to be some sort of mist, some sort of fog. I smile for a second, thinking it will bring some moisture that can only help us at this point.

"What is it?" Katniss asks quietly.

I glance back to see Katniss is now on her feet, bow drawn and ready to fire.

"Just some fog…" I say, and turn my attention back to the cloud encroaching on us. It is nearly upon me now and I reach out to touch it. But when my hand connects with it, it feels like it is on fire. I pull my fingers back to see blisters forming on them, and I suddenly realize the fog is poisonous.

"RUN!" I scream and turn back.

No one questions the urgency in my voice, and I grab Katniss' hand with my undamaged one, pulling her away from the fog as fast as I can with Finnick and Mags only a few steps behind us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

I watch cautiously as Peeta reaches out to touch the fog moving in on us but I flinch when I hear his scream to run. It startles me to hear such pain in his voice and for a split second I step forward to see his hand boil over.

"Run! Its poisonous!" Peeta yells, taking my hand and pulling me forward.

I am trying to register what he is saying, while still keeping up with him. I am still dehydrated and certainly not at full strength, and I know he isn't either, yet somehow he is the one pulling me.

At some point, Finnick, with Mags on his back, pulls head of Peeta and I. I watch them for a minute but then feel my feet slip. I trip over an overgrown root and am on the jungle floor in seconds.

Without even realizing it, my first thought is about the child inside of me. I have already put it through so much; this fall cannot be good for it. I am angry with myself and it occurs to me that I am truly protective over the child I am still not sure I want. However, I don't think that will matter. I have already caused this little life too much stress, too much pain and its too fragile. I am certain even if I make it out of this arena, the life inside of me will not.

"Katniss!" Peeta's hand lets go of mine for a second but he is quickly back, trying to help me up.

I see the fog creeping over, and Peeta turns his back to it, protecting me but getting hit full blast on his neck.

He winces and I understand why. Some of the fog has gotten onto my neck and the pain is unreal.

Peeta manages to pull me to my feet but we hardly get a few yards before my knees give out again.

"Peeta…" I whisper, realizing my body feels like putty. The fog is paralyzing me.

"Katniss, come on!" Peeta tries pulling me up, but I can see the fog is affecting him as well.

"Katniss…Peeta…lets go!" Finnick yells from up ahead.

"We can't…we can't move much…" Peeta manages out, but I can hear his throat muscles contracting as well. Breathing is hard for both of us.

"It's the fog…" I gasp out.

Finnick doesn't take more then a second to think about it before he is by our side, the fog creeping closer.

"I can't carry her," Peeta says.

I feel weak by his words. He shouldn't have to carry me. I should be able to take care of myself. I have never been weak before.

Finnick looks lost. His eyes keep twitching to Mags and then back to me. I know he has to make a decision because he can't carry us both and Peeta is too weak now. Between the electrocution and the fog, I am lucky he is alive.

Mags makes Finnick's mind up for him. I watch her kiss his cheek and smile warmly at me before running off into the fog.

"MAGS! NO!" Finnick cries.

A cannon goes off and I feel responsible. Mags killed herself for me, for my child, for my chance at survival. Her blood is on my hands.

"Katniss…" Peeta's voice brings both Finnick and I back to the world around us, the fog creeping in.

Peeta is in worse shape then I am now. I see the boils all down his neck and I know those are because he was protecting me. I need to be strong now.

"I can't carry you both," Finnick says.

"Take her," Peeta orders.

"No…take him," I say back.

Finnick doesn't seem to listen though and starts to gather me.

"No!" I push him off and use every ounce of strength I have to stand. I will not lose Peeta like this. "Take Peeta."

"Katniss—" Peeta starts.

"I'm fine," I say to him, then turn my attention back to Finnick. "Take Peeta."

Finnick watches me for a second but we don't have time to argue with the fog creeping closer. He effortlessly throws Peeta over his shoulder and indicates for me to run.

And I do. I push as hard as I can, though every muscle in my body hurts, and I lead us away from the fog.

But it keeps coming, and I even notice Finnick slowing down now. We are all going to die. It doesn't matter.

And then I trip again, down a hill, into a small lake, and wait for the fog to come. But it never does. It's as if the fog has his a wall behind us, and suddenly we are safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

The fog is excruciating. My neck feels like it is on fire and I can't breath. My lungs are collapsing, and I am certain no matter how fast Finnick runs, we will all die in the fog.

I watch Katniss trip a second before I feel Finnick drop me, and I role down the hill, face-first, into a small pond.

The water hits me and instantly I feel relief. I lift my head and immediately see the welts on my hand nearly fade.

The water is healing the pustules from the fog.

Instantly, my thoughts move to Katniss. The fog touched her as well. I look to my left to see her and Finnick both slumped down near the pond. Her back is rising and falling quickly, and I know she is trying to catch her breath.

For a second, I think about the baby, the damage that has probably already been done; but I can't worry about that. Katniss is my only concern.

"Katniss…come on!" I wade through the water toward her.

She lifts her head weakly to make eye contact with me.

"Come on, the water heals it…" I reach her and slowly pull her into the pond by her shoulders.

I can feel her relax in my arms the second the water hits her skin and she lets out a comforting moan.

I myself let out the breath I did not realize I was holding in. I run my hand through her hair and let the water soak into her skin.

"This is amazing…" Finnick whispers.

I glance behind me to see Finnick sinking his head under the water and then emerging, his own pustules seeming to fall off.

"Do you feel better?" I ask Katniss after a moment.

She nods and scrubs the scabs on her neck. They seem to fall off as easily as they came.

The three of us fall silent for a long moment, until Finnick emerges from the pond and slumps down next to a tree trunk, his thoughts seeming to be somewhere else.

"She died for us," Katniss says quietly.

"Who?" I ask, caught off guard by her voice.

"Mags…" Katniss turns her eyes to lock with mine and I can see a sadness in them. "She died so we could live. Its my fault…"

"She did it to help us. _She_ did it, Katniss. You can't blame yourself. We owe her, but she made her choice. Okay?" I say quickly. I don't want Katniss to carry this burden.

Katniss nods, but I can still see something else is bothering her.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm worried," Katniss says.

I can't help but smile a little. She has never been one with words, and I can only hope to decipher what she is worried about now. "About what?"

"I fell…I am worried I did something to the baby," Katniss admits quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.

I am surprised by her comment. I am not stupid to the fact that she is less then thrilled about the baby. It was not something she ever wanted, and I can only assume she is speaking like this to play it up for the cameras, but something in her eyes tells me different. Something in her expression tells me she already cares deeply for this baby. I shouldn't be surprised. She has always been protective. I have watched her with Prim for years.

"You didn't," I assure her, though I don't truly know. I just know that it isn't something we can change now, so it does no good to worry. "That baby is strong, just like you."

Katniss gives me a weak smile, and I pull her close. I hold her in my arms for a moment, happy with the body contact when I feel her suddenly go rigid in my arms. I can sense something is wrong.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Peeta…back up very slowly," Katniss breathes in my ear.

I hear the alarm and slowly turn my head to see a rather aggressive looking monkey snarling at us. _A mutt._


	11. Chapter 11: The Mutts and The Meal

**Disclaimer:** All characters and things associated with The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

**Summary:** Peeta's lie about Katniss' pregnancy is tested by the Capitol, leaving the Lethal Lovers only one option going into the Quarter Quell.

**CHAPTER 11**

_**KATNISS POV**_

I am grasping onto Peeta. I feel safe in his arms. He always knows what to say to make me feel better, though deep down I still feel responsible for Mags' death. I allow myself to relax for a second and close my eyes. However, when I open them, a pair of yellow eyes is glaring at me.

More eyes pairs seem to come out from the forest. I shift my eyes, and see wild beast emerge. _Mutts._

"Peeta…back up slowly," I say.

Peeta shift his head and he sees the monkeys as well.

"What…" Peeta hardly gets out.

One monkey jumps down and snarls at Peeta, bearing his teeth. I instantly back up, pulling my arrow into my bow. Without hesitation, Finnick is on my side with his trident.

"Peeta…back up…very slowly," Finnick instructs the same as I already have.

Peeta does so, moving as carefully as he can but it doesn't seem to be any use. In a second the monkeys are bearing down on us.

And we fit. Finnick with his trident, Peeta with his machete, me with my bow. We fight like hell.

I take two mutt monkey's out, but it doesn't matter, more seem to keep coming through the forest.

I glance over to see Peeta fighting off two at once. I arch my bow to take one out. Peeta glances back at me and seems to see something behind me.

"Run, Katniss! Through the trees!" Peeta orders.

I am slightly confused, but only for a moment. Just long enough for Peeta to sprint toward me, taking my arm and pulling me forward; then we are off.

I am aware that Finnick is behind me, beating the mutts off as Peeta pulls me forward.

And suddenly we are back on the sand, exposed to the center of the arena just as the sun begins bursting through the trees.

"They're gone," I hear Finnick gasp behind me. I can tell he is tired.

I turn to see the mutts have stayed in the tree line, as if they cannot come onto the sand. It is strange, but I am too tired and hot to be concerned with it now.

"We're safe," Peeta gives me a small grin.

I smile back, but what is behind him looks too perfect to ignore, and every part of my body aches. I can't tell if it's from the last day or if its from the pregnancy. The second part has skipped my thoughts until now. It seems I can only remember I am carrying Peeta's child when my own life isn't in direct danger. Some mother I will make.

I move past Peeta and wade into the water. The Cornucopia is a couple hundred yards from me, and it looks much bigger then it did before, but I hardly pay attention to it, as I let the salt water move over my torn up skin. It feels so soothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

A few hours have passed since the fog and mutt attack and I am so happy we are all okay. We lost Mags and I know Katniss carries that burden, but she shouldn't. I am certain Mags knew what she was doing. After all, she knew the plan. She knew she needed to protect Katniss.

I sit in the shade of the tree line with Katniss next to me. Both of us relax as we watch Finnick spear us a few fish to eat. I am not extremely happy about giving Katniss raw fish, since I am certain raw meet is not good for anyone, let alone pregnant women, but I know I have no choice. It may be the only food we have for awhile.

"What are you thinking about?" Katniss asks.

I glance over to see her watching me curiously. It makes me smile; I know she doesn't mean it, but her curious look is identical to her suspicious look, the same look she gave me after she tried to kill me, when Haymitch tried to explain me saying I had a crush on her made her desirable in the first Hunger Games. I think she looks beautiful when she looks at me like that.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks.

I realize I have not answered her. I clear my throat and motion to Finnick. "Thinking about how I am not excited for you to eat raw fish."

Katniss makes a funny face at me and if we were anywhere else, I would chuckle a little, but we are in an arena, and I am serious about what I am saying.

"Because of the baby…" I explain finally.

Katniss' face flushes red and she glances down at her stomach, as if she forgot about the baby until now.

"Right…" Katniss finally manages out and then takes a deep breath, as if she wants to continue.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I doubt raw fish will be the biggest problem," Katniss finally says.

It's my turn to make a funny face in my own confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've been dehydrated, attacked by mutts, nearly suffocated by poisonous fog, and fallen more times then I can count…I don't think I am doing a very good job of keeping this baby safe," Katniss admits.

I can't help it. I am shocked. Katniss actually looks like she is genuinely concerned; concerned about the child I know she doesn't want. The one I forced onto her in a last ditch effort to save her life.

I reach my hand out; taking hers in mine. I can feel how calloused it is, and I am certain the top is scabbed up from the poisonous fog.

"You're doing fine," I tell her. I think she is doing the best she can, and I don't want her to feel guilty if something happens. It will be out of her control.

"I love it," Katniss mumbles.

"What?" I am not sure if I have heard her right.

Katniss hesitates and bites her lip before she looks up at me, as if she has just lost a battle.

"I love it…the baby," Katniss admits.

I smile at her. I can't help it. I knew eventually she would love the child, whether she was happy or scared or concerned, I was never worried she wouldn't love it. She may not have wanted it, but I was certain she would love it anyway.

Its her nature. She might not agree, but she is nurturing and she likes to take care of people. She took care of Prim nearly her whole life, she took care of her mother when she was sick, she took care of Rue before she lost her life, she takes care of Haymitch and watches his drinking, she takes care of Gale's family and hunts when he cannot, and she takes care of me.

Not just in the arena. Certainly, Katniss saved my life, but she also took care of me; she still does. She is protective of those she cares for, and this baby will be one of them as well.

However, to hear her say she loves it already lifts a huge weight off of me. I was so worried she would hold a grudge against me for getting her in this situation, and the child because it is a direct product of me, and the game the Capitol continues to play with both of us.

But she loves it, which means it is all the more important that she survives. She loves the baby, and they will live a long life together, even if I am not with them.

"What?" Katniss breaks my train of thought.

I glance back at her, realizing I have just been smiling for the last minute without a word.

"I knew you would love it," I tell her. "And you are going to get a chance to watch this baby grow…and it is going to love you just as much."

Katniss gives a small laugh, but I can see a few tears forming in her eyes.

'Yeah…well…assuming I don't screw up as a mother…" Katniss says.

"Impossible. I've seen you with people around you…you're a natural protector and you are a nurturer. You are going to be amazing," I tell her and mean every word.

"You will be too…" Katniss tells me, with a few tears in her eyes.

I just nod, because I can't promise her I will be there. I want to be but I can't promise it.

Katniss is then wiping a few tears from her face. "You will."

"Even if I'm not…you are going to be incredible," I tell her what I want her to hear, what I need her to hear. "You are going to make it…and you are going to be incredible."

A few more tears fill her eyes. "Don't talk like that…I can't imagine any of it without you."

I never imagined I would hear those words from Katniss. I know how she feels about me and how she feels about Gale. I have always been in second place, and I am okay with it if she is happy. So to her she doesn't imagine her life without me now is unbelievable. I practically need to pinch myself to believe her, but then quickly remember where we are. She could be saying all of these for the cameras, to keep up the act, but if she is, her acting certainly has gotten better because I am struggling to tell the difference.

And then she surprises me again and leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I feel myself to rigid, and I can't tell if her kiss is for the cameras or for real. I want to ask her, but don't get the chance as Finnick comes up with a few fish on the end of his trident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

"You are going to make it…and you are going to be incredible," Peeta tells me as we sit in the sand and talk about our potential as parents.

And tears swell in my eyes, and I hate it. _Stupid hormones._ I have never cried like this in my life.

"Don't talk like that…" I tell Peeta because I don't want him to give up so easily. I don't want him to talk like he is already gone. The truth is, I need him, more then I ever realized before and I need him to know that, so I tell him the truth. "I can't imagine any of this without you."

And I mean it. I can't see my life without Peeta anymore. I don't even remember life without having him by my side. I need him, and I can't go on this adventure of parenthood without him.

Peeta looks like he wants to retort and say something that will only make me cry more, so I decide to stop him. I kiss him on the cheek to keep him quiet; I kiss him to let him know my words are true, I kiss him because I want to.

I feel him go rigid, and it makes me feel awful. He probably thinks the kiss is an act for the cameras, but it isn't. I want to tell him that, but I don't get the chance.

"Fish?" Finnick is walking up the beach with a few fish on the end of his trident.

Peeta and I slide away from each other a little as Finnick enters our circle.

"Don't make me break you two lovebirds up…" Finnick gives us a toothy grin.

I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Despite the fact that the entire world has seen Peeta and I kiss, I still get embarrassed in front of people who are actually in our physical presence even if it is only a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PEETA POV<strong>_

I watch Katniss cautiously bite into the raw fish. I wanted to cook them, but we all knew making a fire on the beach was too big of a risk. Still, I am nervous about what raw fish can do to Katniss' stomach, or the baby.

I see, after a few bites, she looks a bit pale and it worries me.

"Katniss…are you okay?" I ask.

She glances up at me and nods, but I don't believe her. "Just trying to get the fish to sit in my stomach."

I knew it wasn't good for her, and I am worried she is going to throw up her food, which I know she needs to keep herself healthy.

"Try and keep it down," I tell her, gently patting her shoulder.

She cocks an eyebrow but nods and I am instantly embarrassed by my action. Of course Katniss knows how important it is to keep her food down. She has spent half her life starving; she knows better then to throw up anything.

I want to apologize, but I don't have time as a huge rumbling comes across the lake from us.

All three of us move our attention across the lake and see a huge wave coming through the tress, onto the lake and crashing against the Cornucopia.

A few seconds later a cannon goes off. A tribute has died in the wave.

"What was that?" Finnick asks as he stands.

I join him, as the water level rising on our side of the lake from the wave. "No idea."

And then, another sound startles me just as much as the sound of the wave crashing did.

I turn to see Katniss throwing up the fish she had just eaten.

Instantly, I am at her side, rubbing circles on her back as she tosses up the last of the nutrients I am certain she had.

"Katniss…" I whisper softly.

She just puts a hand up and I hold my breath until I can tell she is certain she is done being sick. She then wipes her mouth and sighs.

"Sorry…" Katniss mumbles.

"Maybe fish weren't the best idea," Finnick says from behind us.

I turn to glare at him, but realize he is genuine in his word and he looks as if he feels terrible about catching us the fish in the first place, which he shouldn't. It was still some nutrients.

"Are you okay?" I sit down next to her and notice Finnick walk back to the water.

Katniss nods and takes a small amount of water I offer her. She carefully sips it out of a shell I have been using as a cup, clearly wanting to make sure she doesn't throw that up as well.

"I need to eat something," Katniss says after a long moment.

I nod. I know she doesn't, and the fact that she is worried about her nutrients worries me.

"We will find you something you can keep down," I tell her.

Katniss gives me a tight smile but I know she does not believe me. I know she knows as much as I do; food is scarce.

And just when I am about to start a fire despite Katniss and Finnicks wishes to properly cook the food for Katniss, I am surprised by a familiar beeping down.

Finnick hears it too, and rushes toward a sponsor gift that has just landed.

"What is it?" Katniss asks, peaking her head around my shoulder as I am blocking her view from Finnick.

"Its from my District," Finnick opens the box and grins madly. "Biscuits!"

I feel my grin shifting from ear to ear as I see Finnick lift a tiny, slightly green tinted, roll from the box and tossing it to Katniss, who nibbles at it cautiously but is able to keep it down. Suddenly, I feel renewed; someone out there has taken the time to make sure Katniss eats properly, someone who I am certain is connected to Haymitch and the entire upcoming rebellion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATNISS POV<strong>_

The bread goes down and stays down much easier then the raw fish, but I am still worried. I know there is no way I am getting enough nutrition to keep the baby healthy. The thought of worrying about the baby almost seems absurd. Only days earlier I was angry I was pregnant. Now, I am worried I am slowly killing the baby; Peeta's baby.

I am not sure what changed my mind about the baby, and I am not even sure if it is completely changed or if I just don't want to give Snow the power to take something else away from me. Either way, I don't think it will matter. Even if somehow I do make it out of here, which if I have any say, Peeta will walk out instead of me, I don't think the baby will make it.

I have already put its little life through far too much and we have hardly been in the Games for two days. If this continues to go on, there is no way the baby will make it anyway.

"Feel better?" Peeta's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I glance up to see him offering me his piece of bread.

"No, Peeta…you eat," I immediately say.

Peeta shakes his head and places it in my hand. "I kept my fish down…plus, I want to give the baby _something_."

I blush at his mention of the baby and divert my eyes to the bread in his hand, which I do take. This is the second time Peeta has offered me bread that has kept me full. I will always continue to owe him.

The three of us remain silent, and I keep my eyes on the sand, when again, Peeta breaks my attention.

"Look," Peeta says, and I can tell he is smiling even before I lift my eyes.

I glance over to see him grinning and holding out a tiny pearl. It is beautiful.

"Came from the clam," Finnick says, motioning to the shell in Peeta's hand.

Peeta nods, clams are not something we saw much of in District 12 and Peeta seems mesmerized by the pearl. "Do they all have them?"

Finnick grins and shakes his head. "No, only the special ones."

Peeta then swings the pearl in my direction. "For you."

I blush a deeper shade of red then before but take the pearl. It is beautiful, just like Peeta. "Thank you."

Peeta seems satisfied that I have taken the gift, and just as the silence begins to fall in, we hear rustling down the beach and voices.

Instantly, all three of us our on our feet, weapons drawn, to see who is coming onto the beach.

It is Johanna, and she is followed by Wiress and Beetee. The three of them stumble onto the beach and appear to be covered in blood. None of them have seen us yet and I am certain we can get away without being noticed.

That is, until Finnick starts screaming.

"Johanna!" Finnick yells, flagging down his arms and running toward the new group on the beach.

"Finnick!" Johanna seems equally as happy to see Finnick.

I, however, am cautious. I don't particularly enjoy Johanna's company and don't trust her, despite what Haymitch says about her.

"Looks like we have more allies," Peeta seems far too eager to join the new ranks on the beach.

I reach out and grab him before he can run off after Finnick. "Can we even trust them?"

"You said you wanted Wiress and Beetee as allies," Peeta reminds me.

I want to argue, but I know Peeta is right. I did say that. Still, it doesn't make me trust Finnick or Johanna any more then I did before, and the fact that Peeta gladly runs toward them, only makes me wonder about his ability to trust.

I follow Peeta out of instinct to keep him safe, my bow drawn in case I need to fire it.


End file.
